The Course Of True Love
by CJFAA
Summary: Ten years after losing the love of his life Christian gets close to finding her. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

He watched with a detached sort of satisfaction as the CEO of SMT read over the final contracts. He had nothing to worry about after all everything was as it was discussed. There wasn't a punctuation mark out of place. This had been in the works for months, and he wasn't about to let it fall apart at the last hurdle.

"Well, it's all there." The fat greasy fool said with a smile as he signed his life away with a flourish. Christian returned his smile with a beaming one of his own, so much so the useless financial officer sat next to the fool swooned in appreciation. Come Monday she wouldn't be smiling.

SMT had started out much like his own, a young man with a vision, unfortunately also too small minded to see the bigger picture. Had this fool's thinking being on the same wavelength as his, SMT would be the Time Warner of today instead of another sad story of a CEO who lost his company.

"Mr. Grey, my wife is dying to meet the man that literally saved the roof over our heads. She was wondering if you could come over for dinner tonight?" Just what he was hoping for.

"My flight isn't until much later so yes I accept your invitation." He intoned his smile still in place.

"Excellent."

He wiped the mist of the face of the mirror and stared at his features. He understood why people got tongue-tied in his presence. Why most women simply lost all reason… hell, even some men. None of them interested him, his body, heart, and spirit belonged to someone else someone he had lost exactly a decade ago today. She was the reason he had picked today; she was the reason he was in Savannah today. He always hated this day; he was usually locked away in his home office, as he was unbearable to be around on this date.

Not today though, today for the first time in so long he would get some semblance of revenge and if he was lucky... find her.

He meticulously dressed as if he wasn't used to the act, he looked himself in the mirror and admired the Tom Ford suit the man himself had made for him. It had cost him a pretty penny, but it was worth it. The only thing out of place was the fifty-dollar tie around his neck, not for the reasons most people would think. It was out of place because to him it was far more expensive than his entire wardrobe combined. It held meaning.

It was her gift to him on his eighteenth birthday, he had made it adamantly clear he didn't want anything, but she, as usual, didn't listen and had spent what he knew was her last cent to get him the tie. He'd only ever worn it a hand full of times. Each occasion had been a milestone in his life, the day he graduated from Harvard. The day he struck his first deal, the day he'd hired Roz, his first million, his first billion and now today. This tie was worth more than everything he owned, even GEH because he'd burn it to the ground if that were what it took to get her back. His success was solely driven by the fact that the more headlines he made, the more likely she was to find him, but it never happened. When he graced the cover of Time magazine he had simply done it to get her attention… prayed she would see it wherever she was and come looking for him… but it never happened.

The last time he saw her was the day she was dragged away kicking and screaming for him. He had to be held back from doing something stupid, which he inevitably did. The only thing he had of her was the tie; in his rage, he had destroyed every other memento he had of her including the tens of pictures they had taken over the course of their relationship, from friends to lovers. The pictures told their story, and he had destroyed them. When his fury subsided, he regretted his action with a profound wretchedness that landed him in the hospital.

Finally seven months ago he had gotten the break he needed, he had found where she was dragged off to, but that soon proved to be a dead end. At eighteen after graduating high school, she simply disappeared, no trace of her anywhere. Fortunately for him, the reason for his torment still resided at that address, and she would soon feel his wrath.

The front door opened seconds after he rang the bell, and the frozen features of Carla May Morton met him. _Evidently, she recognizes me._ "Christian." She whispered in shock.

"Ahh, Mr. Grey just in time," Stephen said completely oblivious to his wife's distress.

"Stephen." He responded as coolly as ever.

"This is my wife, Carla." He introduced proudly.

"Oh, Carla and I go a long way back." He said to her disbelief. For some reason, she had expected him to lie about their association. Deep down she felt if anyone should be ashamed it should be him, but she did not voice it after all he was keeping her in a lifestyle she had become accustomed to.

"Really, how?" He asked again oblivious to the obvious. This kind of attitude was the reason his company had failed. Stephen had been aware of the growing trend towards broadband but refused to invest and make the necessary changes. He theorized his customers would stay with dial up rather than pay double for the mere convenience of speed. He was wrong so wrong in fact he had paid a hefty price. With the advent of sites like YouTube and the unfortunate culture of downloading illegal music and films from sites like LimeWire and iMesh speed had become a requirement. He lost his service users by the boatload. By the time he had thought to join the bandwagon, it was far too late. He had invested money in the necessary hardware even though he no longer had the customers. You'd think the man would have realized that those who stayed did so because they weren't interested in changing. This was pure stupidity and nothing else. He invested in astute people as much as the product or company. Stephen Morton had neither as far as he was concerned, and yet he had invested, and the woman in front of him was the reason why.

* * *

Ana hadn't been back to Seattle since Ray died, things had changed so drastically due to his untimely death. Changes that still affected her till today, most people will say she was cold, detached and a colossal bitch. Characteristics she developed when the woman was meant to care for her, love and protect her dragged her from the very people that had become family. She wished she could say Carla did it out of love, but in truth, she did so because she hated her own daughter. For the longest time Ana did not know why or understand why Carla felt the need to destroy every semblance of happiness she had. "Sorry, I'm late," Kate said draining Ana's glass of wine.

"You know, you'd save yourself the apology if you arrived on time." Ana quipped.

"I'm incapable of being on time even when millions are involved, and somehow you expect that for dinner. Anyway, wouldn't have been possible even if I tried… I had the most expert tongue between my legs when you called." She said in a huff.

"Yes, I gathered that. I have sadly become acquainted with your getting laid voice." She teased causing the waiter placing the menus in front of them to blush.

"Strangely wish I could say the same thing for you. In almost eight years and you have never dated. Your sole focus is work… don't get me wrong your dedication has made us rich. But, what is the point of all this money and success if you don't pause every now and again and enjoy it." Kate said sadly.

"You do that enough for the both of us." Ana countered her attention on the menu.

"You could try finding him again," Kate said her eyes anywhere but on Ana.

"I can't put myself through that again," Ana said softly. Kate released the breath she was holding. The last few times she had suggested this Ana damn near bit her head off.

"Who says you have to know about it." She understood Ana's reluctance to try and find the boy she had lost. She watched her heartbreak and become more detached every time the Private Investigator she had hired told her of yet another failure to locate him. "Just tell me his name, and I will do it if I find him you will know about it… if I don't you won't. I might get on it today or I might in a year from now… simply put you will know nothing. We are too busy right now for me to undertake this, but when we get back to London who knows." Kate could see the idea clearly appealed to Ana.

"Christian Trevelyan Grey." Kate simply nodded in response. She didn't know the whole story, but she knew enough to know he was her first love. One she had never forgotten or gotten over. She just hoped he felt the same when she found him. "It's precisely ten years today since I last saw him." She imparts information Kate didn't expect.

"How did you meet?" Was all she could think to ask or say.

 _ **MAY 17**_ _ **TH**_ _ **2000**_

" _This will be your locker when the new academic year starts. I'm sorry your young life has being upended by the sudden death of your father." Headmaster Crow said. Rose heard her mother say something in response but was distracted by the boy standing in the archway furiously scrolling through a textbook. Under the shade, his hair color was almost the same color as hers, but the sections touched by the sun looked copper colored._

 _Christian looked up from his book when he felt eyes on him. The blue orbs of the young girl staring at him surprised him. She blushed and looked away when she realized he had caught her gawking. He smiled at her innocence and went back to his book._

 _Rose kept her head down determined not to look up at him as she walked past. She ended up doing so just as she reached him and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "See you next term." He said making her blush even more._

" _Mr. Grey." Headmaster Crow said in greeting._

" _This is Rose Lambert, she just moved here from Seattle and as you well know will join our sophomore year in the new academic year."_

" _Christian here is the quarterback of our football team. The first junior to earn that honor in our school's history."_

" _Hello, Rose… Mrs. Lambert." He greeted politely. He found something off-putting about Rose's mother but put it down to grief._

" _Her name is Anastasia, but she insists on using her middle name. Apparently, Anastasia sounds pretentious." Christian chuckled having already taken a strong liking to Rose aka Anastasia._

 _Rose on her part was also smarting about the change of surname. Carla was doing some bizarre things due to her grief as she was clearly suffering or so she thought._

" _What do you think of San Diego so far?" He asked his smile back in place._

" _Warm compared to Seattle." Was Rose's whispered response._

" _Really, you can't tell me you like all that rain," Christian said scrunching up his face._

" _It's what I know." She said with a shrug._

" _We have to get going I have another appointment to keep," Carla said practically dragging her daughter away earning a frown from Christian._

"I saw him on occasion over the summer, but we really only became friends when school started," Ana informed Kate as their food arrived.

"Rose?" Kate questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I hated Anastasia, it was an easy enough change as my middle name is Rose. Everyone who knew me in San Diego and Savannah knew me as Rose. Carla was not happy about it, Ray, on the other hand, found it amusing." She said with a chuckle recalling fond memories of her dad. She had felt so lost when Ray died, then Christian came into the picture. His confidence, constant need to make her laugh and unwavering support of her was just what she needed, and Carla cruelly snatched it away from her. She will never forgive that woman for what she did that day. She had never seen anyone take such pleasure in being cruel, willing to destroy lives for her own ends meet. Two years later I learned why she did what she did and the pain I felt before magnified. She knew someday she would make Carla pay for it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SEPTEMBER 27**_ _ **TH**_ _ **2000**_

" _Well, well, well if it isn't Rose aka Anastasia." She shot him a glare that had little effect as she was blushing._

" _Hello, Christian." Her voice was as soft as he remembered. He had seen her over the summer, but always from a distance. They offered each other little more than a wave._

" _If you get any trouble from anyone you tell me." He said walking in her direction._

" _Aren't your classes in the other direction?" She asked with a smirk._

" _Yes, but as you can see just about everyone is staring at us. Most people will be less inclined to mess with you." He whispered._

" _Because you are the school's quarterback." She giggled and his steps faulted. He took a breath and carried on._

" _No, because I will corner them somewhere after school and kick the shit out of them." She knew he was serious despite the jovial manner in which he delivered that statement._

" _Good to know… well, I believe this is me." She said shuffling from foot to foot._

" _Okay Rosie, I will see you at lunch." She didn't like that moniker, not one bit and her growl told him so. Later Ana will learn that was a mistake. If you dislike something, never let Christian Grey know._

 _Christian had run to his class to make it on time. He made it just on time, his large frame maneuvered around the tables to the back and settled down next to Susannah. She liked to call herself his girlfriend, but in reality, she was nothing more than a fuck buddy. He had plans to get into Harvard, and good grades alone didn't cut it. You had to be an all round individual to make it into Ivy League colleges these days, and that meant he didn't have time for a girlfriend. The occasional fuck, yeah, but not a girlfriend. If it made Susannah happy to tell people, she was his girlfriend then so be it as long as she opened her legs for him when he required it. He was like any hormonal teen and needed to let loose every now and again._

" _He had his business plan already thought out, but his parents expected him to spend four years in college before they'd give him the money he needed. Fuck that, if everything went according to plan he'd only spend two years, maximum three at Harvard, but not four. He wanted his company up and running by his twenty-second birthday. He was taking all these AP classes for that reason. Two dull ass classes later and he was headed for the cafeteria with Susannah hanging on him like a leech._

 _He looked up from his lunch and found her in line waiting to get her food. "ROSIE." He shouted from across the cafeteria much to her dismay. "Rosie, I know you see me." He said drawing everyone's attention to them. "Wave or I'm coming over." He threatened with a shit-eating grin. She reluctantly waved at him before he sat chuckling to himself._

" _Who is that?" Susannah asked._

" _No one you know." Was his curt response._ _ **You'd think she'd know not to question me by now.**_

" _Are you kidding me? Fucker is just looking for trouble." Someone on the next table muttered forcing him to look up to find Morris Kennedy walking past everyone in the line to get his food. He barged past Rose, and she dropped her tray._

" _Asshole, what do you think you are doing?" Rose barked getting everyone's attention._

" _What did you call me?" Kennedy turned his attention to her. Everyone knew he wasn't above hurting her._

" _I called you an asshole. Evidently, I can add stupid as well."_

" _Fuck," Christian muttered. "This is not going to end well." He stood only for Susannah to grab his hand stopping him. He shrugged her off, but by the time he looked back up Kennedy was on his knees with Rose holding her tray aloft ready to knock the fucker out. "Well, what do you know?" Christian said with a chuckle._

 _The whack Kennedy took made just about every student wince._

 _Christian knew Kennedy wasn't going to let that humiliation lie, he would find a way to get payback. He had a free period after lunch and decided to head to the football field instead. He practiced his throws, everyone, perfectly down the center of the end zone. Rather uncharacteristic of him, one ended up in the bleachers, and he went to get it. He didn't need to, but he did because that was where he'd find Morris Kennedy. He knew the asshole well, after the humiliation he took at Rosie's hand he would skip class and come lick his wounds here planning his retaliation._

 _He made sure his gloves were on tight, he came up behind Kennedy and before he could utter a word. Christian knocked him to the ground, it was a small tap by his standards, but he needed Kennedy cognizant for the conversation._

" _Grey, what the fuck?" Kennedy said attempting to get up only to earn a punch to the solar plexus._

" _No, you listen, and you listen well asshole. If that girl in the cafeteria ever appears with a single hair out of place, I will be coming after you."_

" _I can't let that shit…" Kennedy didn't finish his sentence. As much as he tried to block the punches, they came at him too fast._

" _Either you let it stand, or I render you unconscious for the rest of the school year. The kind when you wake up you can't even remember your own name. What will it be?" He was poised to knock the fucker out._

" _I will stay well clear of her," Kennedy grumbled a response._

" _Glad we could come to an agreement," Christian said smugly._

" _Go fuck yourself, Grey." Just the reason he needed to finish the job._

* * *

 _He got out of his AP class early enough to be outside Rose's class waiting for her. "You again." She grumbled though internally she was jumping for joy._

" _Here I thought you'd appreciate a ride home." He said his head held high._

" _Was this before or after you embarrassed me in front of nearly the entire school?" She quipped sarcastically._

" _Please after what you did to Kennedy I doubt anyone remembers me calling you Rosie. Look on the bright side at least I didn't call you Anastasia."_

" _I suppose." She muttered as he got the door for her. He walked around the car as Susannah rushed towards him._

" _Where are you going?"_ _ **There she is again questioning me.**_

" _I'm going home." He mumbled walking past her._

" _What does it look like you giving another girl a ride home leaving me behind?" She raged._

" _It didn't look like that until you came over here making a big deal about nothing. Susannah this arrangement only works because you know your place. If that is now an issue, I'm sure one of your many female friends will be more than happy to ride my cock." She looked at him aghast. "Well." He asked waiting impatiently._

" _It's not an issue." She lied. Without a word, he got back in his car knowing full well Susannah had to go. It was meant to be fun, and she was sucking the life out of it._

 _Ana simply shook her head when he got in the car. "I know, I know." He muttered. "I'm not proud of me either." He added._

* * *

"Mr. Grey, how do you like the food?" Stephen asked looking rather pleased with himself.

"Oh, it's fine… I recalled the first time I meet Rose at school." Carla dropped her spoon in shock.

"You went to school with Rose?" Stephen asked shocked by the revelation but immediately found himself hoping Christian wouldn't ask about her.

"So… will you be spending time in Savannah now that you own half of SMT?" Carla asked hoping to move the subject of conversation from her daughter.

"Well, it depends on your answer to my next question." He said putting down his cutlery, Carla noticing for the first time that he had not touched his food.

"What question?" Carla asked bristling with righteous indignation.

"Where is she?" it was downright simple.

"She came home from her graduation packed a small bag and walked out. We haven't heard from her since." Stephen answered. It was unfortunate, but it was as he suspected.

"Then I guess I will not be spending any time in Savannah." He said standing up. "Oh, one more thing… I actually own seventy- three percent of SMT, not fifty. I set up the shell corporation that bought the other twenty-three percent. I knew you would not sell me more than fifty percent, so I made other arrangements."

"Why?" Stephen looked perplexed.

"This is payback." Carla snarled. "Have you forgotten what I know about you?"

"No, I haven't, but you'll be hard-pressed to prove it. Honestly Carla, when was the last time you spoke to Dr. Garcon?" Her jaw dropped at the question.

"What is going on?" Stephen asked.

"God, you really are either stupid, or she has really pulled the wool over your eyes. Did you ever stop to question why you had such a sullen, withdrawn teen in your house?"

"You told me it was just a teenage crush and she will eventually get over it. You said she was just pissed because you had to move and nothing more. 'It's just over a boy she will get over it, Stephen.' Those were your words. Carla, tell me why I have lost my company to a man you clearly have a history with." Stephen was out of his seat and bearing down on Carla.

"I did what any mother would do. I did what I had to do to give my daughter a bright future."

"And where is that daughter now." Christian was surprised Stephen asked the question. "Huh Carla, where is she now?" He barked.

"You didn't do it because you were a mother, you did it because you hated her. She was happy, and you couldn't stand it." From her pale and frightened look, he knew he had hit the nail on the head. What Rose saw as grief he saw as hatred and sadly he was right. He just never knew why and still didn't. "You hated her so much you snatched her happiness… her life from her to marry another man with money. Well, guess what in thirty days the bank will foreclose on this house because I will sell SMT for all of one dollar and give you your share of twenty-seven cents." Stephen collapsed back on his seat with his head in his hands.

"The choice is simple, you can stay and watch me take everything you have, or you can divorce Stephen, and I will help his company thrive." _Either way, she loses._

"What kind of choice is that?" Carla barked.

"The same choice you gave me exactly ten years ago today. You stood in my parent's home and pulled the rug from under me. You took so much pleasure in causing such destruction. Tell me, Carla, how does it feel to have the shoe on the other foot." He asked with a shit-eating grin.

Stephen finally recovered enough to speak. "For ten years you lied to me, god Carla… how much don't I know? I always thought she was an ungrateful little… and this entire time… it was because you hurt her… how could you hate your own daughter?" By the look on her face, Carla knew her choice had been made for her. Stephen was going to divorce her.

"I can tell you where to find her." Carla blurted out in an attempt to save herself from ruin.

"I highly doubt it." Christian sneered walking out of the dining room.

"There is one person who knows where she is at all times. It was stipulated in Ray's…" Christian's smile told her she had said too much.

"Raymond Steele's lawyer," Christian said as he walked out. Carla's look of utter dejection would help him sleep like a baby that night. He climbed into the car, and before he called Welch, he did the one thing he did every day. He entered Rose Lambert into every search engine, as always the results were the same. Then he tried Anastasia Lambert, again nothing. With the advent of social media he expected to have found her by now, but so far he had no luck. He had figured out that she had most likely changed her name, but unless he knew what it was, he wasn't going to find her. That was when Welch had the brilliant idea of looking for her mother instead of Ana. Unfortunately, Carla knew about as much as he did regarding Rose's whereabouts.

* * *

"So how long will you be gone for?" Kate asked getting ready for their meeting.

"I will be back Sunday night. The wedding is tomorrow afternoon, and by Sunday morning I'll be in the air." Kate looked disappointed, for once she expected Ana to have fun, let her hair down. The girl had never taken off more than a weekend, and honestly, Kate didn't know how she functioned. Actually, she did, Anastasia Steele functioned on pain.

"Why don't you stay for a few days enjoy the sand, sun and whatever else… get drunk for the first time in your life." Kate encouraged earning a smirk in response. "Can't blame a girl for trying." She muttered.

"If you find him and… he has moved on I don't want to know." Ana uttered zipping up her bag. "I can't even bring myself to do a simple Google search." Her tears began to fall. "I have spent so long pining after him and yet I won't even look just in case…"

"It's easier to pretend you lost him that day ten years ago rather than you lost him to someone else," Kate said. "Don't get me wrong it's completely stupid you won't look or tell anyone just in case they decided to look for you." She added with a chuckle. "It would hurt more knowing that the first chance you got you spend two years looking for him and found nothing before giving up only for him to have moved on. It is easier not to know rather than the cruel faith of having been the only one waiting. " Kate understood. The pain of loss was better than the pain of heartbreak. "Come on, you can take your frustration out on Roach and his greedy ass.


	3. Chapter 3

As Roach detailed his reasons as to why he was asking for more money Kate paid more attention to her business partner. Ana didn't say much if anything at all in negotiations, but when she did… well, things tended to come to a complete halt. Right now Kate knew she was getting ready to put the greedy fucker in his place.

Ana rubbed her eyes, more the edge of the bone around the eyes, this didn't surprise her. Yet she was always disappointed when people let greed cloud their judgment. Her own mother's greed had left her a shell of the vibrant little girl she was. "Mr. Roach, let me tell you what will happen if we walk out of here. The other company interested in you will happily welcome you back at the negotiation table. Except it wouldn't be much of a negotiation because they will know they are your only hope as you have burned your bridge with us. Now, with them holding all the cards what offer do you think you are going to get?" Yep, when Anastasia Steele opened her mouth things ended quickly.

"I can assure you whatever offer we make you will far exceed what the rival company will offer you. So… what will it be? Do we walk or do you want to accept our offer." Roach stared at her in awe, she had let him talk and talk till his mouth was dry, and the entire time she pretty much knew how to shut him up. _Talking about digging your own grave._

Roach cleared his throat looking down at the contract in front of him and without a word proceeded to sign. Any other day he would have paid for his greed, but after the conversation Ana had with Kate regarding Christian she was feeling merciful.

A few hours later the small conference room was filled to capacity. With everyone finally settled, Roached stood to address the room. "It's no secret SIP has been in some financial difficulty over the last year. I can finally announce that the Steele Media Group acquired Seattle Independent Publishing this morning. It is unusual to be telling you this so soon after signing, but our new owner are eager to get going… so as of this afternoon you are all off for the next week while work is done on the building and our old slow servers are replaced." That earned a murmur of appreciation from the room.

Ana on her part paid little attention to the room especially the red-haired man who had done nothing but stare at her… that was until Roach mentioned the servers been replaced. The man tried in vain to leave the room, but he was on the other side of the room furthest from the door. He had stepped on someone's toes earning angry murmur from his colleagues. He abandoned his attempts to leave, but now he looked anxious and almost afraid.

Ana quickly sent a text to her team to lock everyone out of the servers. The man had hidden something on SIP server and was now desperate to get his hands on it. She looked through the employee's files on her phone and found him.

Jack Hyde, Senior Editor. The man had gone through more assistants than she had and that was saying something. She quickly sent another text and sat back just as the meeting was ending. There was real excitement among the staff as they exited the conference room. Not everyone will still feel that way come Monday.

"Ana what should I do with the information on the servers?" Emilia asks.

"Just the files from Legal, HR, and Finance… scrub the rest and dispose of the hardware, it's too outdated for any purpose." From the corner of her eye, Ana could see Hyde's triumphant smile. Excellent, she needed Hyde to think he was safe, that whatever he was hiding was going to be wiped clean. Ana saw enough panic and fear in him to know whatever it was it would end him. She couldn't have him running away.

As Sawyer and Ana walk past Hyde steps in her path. "Miss Steele, Jack Hyde Senior Editor." He says introducing himself, she purposefully ignores his offered hand, and he levels a condescending smile at her.

"What can I do for you?" She asks sounding as bored as she feels.

"Since you have closed our doors for an entire work week where am I suppose to meet with my authors?" He asks looking pleased with himself.

"If I have to give you the answer then I have to question why I employ you." She says, and his smile is still firmly in place.

"Miss Steele… I am the editor of all our current best selling authors. If I leave you best believe they will leave with me." He threatened.

"Mr. Hyde, who exactly do you think we are?" She asks, and he realizes he actually has no idea. "Seeing this Ana answers her own question. I am Anastasia Steele of the Steele Media Group and as part of that group is Raymond Carpenter's Publishing House." She had picked her father's name and profession as a tribute to him. Jack paled at the news and took an involuntary step back. _Well, fuck me._

"Now tell me again how your authors will leave with you if you leave when they realize which publishing house has acquired SIP." None and he knew it.

Raymond Carpenter had only been around for six years. A company he knew was based out of London, but in that time it had garnered a reputation of that of a house that had been around for centuries. The current crop of best-selling series in a shit load of genres belonged to them. Three years ago they made headlines in the publishing world when they occupied the top six places in the New York Times bestsellers list.

He had thought she was someone he could wrap around his little finger. He had plans to be running the place in three months... six at the most and now he may have just shot himself in the foot. _Nice going, Jack… real nice._

Before he could muster up an apology, Ana was out the door and getting in her car. Sawyer shut the car door with a smirk. _Jack Hyde, you have no idea the hell you just brought on your head._

* * *

"Welch, I want you to find me everything you can on the late Raymond Steele, especially the firm that represented him," Christian ordered the minute his futile search was done, for the first time though he felt real hope.

"I should have the information in twenty-four hours." That was all he needed to hear.

"Next he called Roz who had been trying to reach him since he arrived. "Roz."

"SIP is gone." She said with a sigh.

"Well, we knew we had competition, and clearly they made Roach a better offer. It's not a big loss, just find who the new owners are and we will try and work with them." He said with a sigh. If he was honest with himself, he really didn't give a fuck about that right now. "Airport." He said as Taylor started the car. His thoughts, as usual, drifted to the past; to the girl he'd lost.

 _ **DECEMBER 13**_ _ **TH**_ _ **2000**_

" _So what changed?" Rose asked as they lay on Christian's bed talking. The subject of conversation wasn't something Christian was entirely comfortable talking about._

" _I was expelled from my second school, my parents were at their wit's end and didn't know what to do with me… it resulted in them fighting, and I mean fighting. We had never heard them shout and slam things like they did that day, and it went on what seemed like forever. Mia was so scared she started crying… it didn't matter what Elliot said she wouldn't stop crying. I thought I had finally done it, destroyed a perfectly happy family with my behavior. Elliot was beyond furious; he grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me outside. I thought he was going to beat me, but he talked. In his own way, he opened my eyes to my folly. I had up until that point felt guilty for not being able to save my birth mother, worse I thought if she didn't love me why should anyone. Elliot reminded me his mother didn't love him either, nor did Mia's that was how we ended up as a family, a family I was destroying. He asked how at four years old I expected to save my mother? I couldn't answer the question._

 _In all honesty, him shouting at me did nothing for me. It was the fear that I was destroying my parent's marriage that gave me the kick up the backside I needed. Of course, later I saw the sense in Elliot's words. My parents sent me to a psychologist who specialized in touch therapy… and in just over a year it changed everything. Even the smallest thing has the ability to turn your life upside down… something as simple as the capacity to handle touch made all the difference in my life."_

" _Considering your record how did you end up at St. Augustine?" Rose asks._

" _My grandfather called in a few favors." He says with a wry smile. He looked down at her, and the smile disappeared. "What is going on with Carla?" He asked._

" _I wish I knew." Was her whispered response. "I'm not sure if it's grieve or something else. She is never at home and yesterday she told me to find a friend's house to spend Christmas if I wanted to. Evidently, she can't deal with the holiday this year, as it will be our first without Ray. I wish I believed it was the reason, something is going on with her… what it is I don't know."_

" _Well, Rosie aka Anastasia you are spending Christmas with us," Christian stated with a voice that said we are not arguing about this._

" _Thank you." She leaned up to kiss his cheek when he turned his head. Their lips brushed against each other, at this point both could have moved away, but for some reason, they didn't. Christian threaded his fingers through Rose's hair and deepened the kiss. Rose moaned into his mouth in pleasure her fingers gripping his shirt. This was her first kiss and goddamn what a kiss, Christian angled her head for better access and his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. Her tongue on instinct started dueling with his. Rose threw her legs over him effectively giving him permission to rub himself against her. The front door slamming shut brought them back to their senses. Christian bolted out of his bed in shock and arousal… mostly arousal._

 _Rose on her part she sat up and stared at him with a smirk. "You are fifteen." He mumbled to himself._

" _I didn't say anything." Was her response._

" _You should have stopped me." He said still finding it hard to believe he had just kissed her… rubbed himself against her. The thought had his cock rising._

" _I didn't want to stop you." She replied with a shrug, that smug smile still on her face._

" _You really are enjoying my discomfort, aren't you?" He asked with a chuckle. "Fuck, that can't happen again." He groaned._

" _Sure… if you say so." She responded flippantly. A response he didn't like. Why he didn't like it he didn't know._

* * *

 _Over the next few weeks, the kiss plagued him, in his desperation to rid himself of the memory he had allowed Susannah back in with disastrous consequences. And who was there to revel in his misery, Rose Lambert. Susannah now firmly believed Christian liked her more than he was letting on and she wasn't going to let him go. He wasn't one to embarrass girls publicly, so he had to be creative. His mind was still on the how when he walked into the cafeteria to hear Logan doing the very thing he loathed to do. Logan was loudly berating Jessica for her refusal to sleep with him and being a virgin at eighteen, except Jessica wasn't. "God, what an idiot." He said it loud enough for Logan to hear._

" _Got something to say, Grey?" Logan turned his attention on him. Logan was one hell of a defensive linebacker, but personality wise... he had none._

" _Yes, I do." He turned his attention to the students. "Ladies… now help me out… no, help poor Logan out. How many of you have said yes to being some fools boyfriend only to realize you don't want to have sex with him. He pesters and pesters you… so you tell him you are a virgin even though you are not hoping he will back off." The number of girls that raised their arms shocked him, it was slow at first, but soon the numbers built. Some girls hid their faces because chances where the guy they did that to was in the room. He also knew a few girls only raised their arms in solidarity to Jessica and not because the situation applied to them._

" _See Logan… you are an idiot." Christian turned his attention to Jessica. "Jess, do you mind?" He asked, and she shook her head giving him permission. "Jessica isn't a virgin. I know because I also knew her boyfriend for the last two years. They broke up this summer because his family moved. She isn't a prude, she just doesn't want to have sex with you, and now we can all see why. On top of being an idiot, you are also an insensitive jerk, a weak little boy who thinks he is big because he can embarrass a girl in front of most of the school. Shame on you." He didn't expect it, but the speech earned a raucous applause from the students._

 _He simply ignored it because frankly he was pissed off that until he stepped in none of them had been willing to do so. The only person he cared to acknowledge was Rose who was sat with her friends at the far end of the cafeteria. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he couldn't help his grin._

 _Christian could feel Logan's stare on him as he rushed out of the cafeteria in humiliation. Not that he gave two shits the fool needed to be taught a lesson, and the upside he hoped was the other student in here would think before they try to publicly embarrass a girl. He found a seat at his usual table with the rest of the football team. "Erm… Christian." He felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to flinch. The worst of his haphephobia was behind him, but he had his moments especially when he was caught unawares._

" _What?" He growled turning his attention to the sophomore interrupting his lunch._

" _Sorry… erm, Rose is a brilliant girl with a very beautiful personality and the added bonus of looking just as beautiful in appearance. I…"_

" _And you are telling me this because?" He asks looking genuinely perplexed._

" _I want to ask her out, and well, everyone knows she's like a little sister to you…"_ _ **Yeah, a little sister whose lips I can't stop thinking about.**_

" _Let me stop you right there, you don't need my permission to ask Rose out." He sighs in relief and starts grinning like a loon. With a nod, he starts to walk away._

" _But…" the sophomore stops in his tracks. "If she says no, you take it like a gentleman. If I hear you calling her names like bitch, prick tease, saying shit like she's probably a lesbian and things along those lines… I will end you. Are we clear?"_

" _Yes, I wouldn't." He shakes his head vigorously._

" _Good," Christian mutters getting back to his lunch. That speech was necessary because Rose was going to turn him down flat. If he was honest with himself, the idea of her dating didn't sit well with him._


	4. Chapter 4

_**MARCH 24**_ _ **TH**_ _ **2001**_

 _He was pissed, not sort of pissed but the deeply hurt kind of pissed. "Are you done?" he growled as she wiped the single tear running down her face._

" _Yeah, yeah… as long as I don't look at you, I'm good." Rose hiccupped struggling to catch her breath. This was why he didn't tell her, he expected her to be amused by his dilemma, but he also expected some sympathy from her._

" _Not a single person in my life is of some use…"_

" _You actually expect me to help in this, maybe you have forgotten, but I am fifteen years old. This kind of shit doesn't apply to me." Yeah, he had forgotten her age simply because of that kiss, the kiss that happened over three months ago still run through his mind like a telecast._

 _Actually, I have… you don't have the body of a fifteen-year-old, aside from being short as hell you look like most of the seniors. You also happen to have developed in the chest area since the summer." His tone and look remained impassive so much so Rose thought nothing of it. As far as she could tell it was an observation, pure and simple._

" _Despite my big boobs, I can't help you. You got yourself in this position, I'm sure you can get yourself out."_

 _About a month ago he had a late practice as usual and stayed behind to work on some things with the coach. He'd, therefore, found himself in the locker room alone. Usually, Susannah would turn up while he showered and they'd more than likely end up having sex. So naturally, he expected Susannah, except her best friend Leila, turned up and in a moment of sheer stupidity thought it was the perfect way to get rid of Susannah. Susannah turned up to find her best friend on her knees ready to blow him, and without a word stormed out of the locker room. That should have been it, but luck wasn't on his side._

 _Susannah catching him and Leila didn't work, later that night she called saying she understood. He couldn't believe his ears, Susannah had claimed they weren't exclusive which was true, but fuck, that wasn't the point, he wanted her off his back. Now not only did he have Susannah on his case, he now had Leila as well._

 _Both girls had claimed they were happy to share as if he was the latest fashion accessory. Elliot thought he had hit the jackpot and Rose found it hysterical, fat lot of use they were._

" _Come on, that big brain of yours can think of a way to help me out." He practically begged. "If I was actually getting sex out of this it might be bearable." Wrong choice of words because Rose lost it again. "Oh, fuck me." He groaned, and she practically lost her breath laughing._

 _He was grateful when he finally arrived at school. He was quick to get out of the car leaving Rose in the car still laughing. He arrived at his locker to find the cause or rather causes of his trouble standing there obviously waiting for him. "Hey Christian." Leila purred much to his annoyance._ _ **How could I be so stupid? I want to go to Harvard and Leila is how I choose to solve my problem?**_

" _Yeah, I've had enough…"_

" _Finally, he picks." He succeeded in hiding his smile. So that was what the lack of sex was about, they were trying to force his hand and only managed the opposite._

" _Actually, no… I'm not picking either one of you. Instead of being straight with me, which let's be honest, I have been with you about not wanting a relationship. You chose to play games… well, I don't have time for it so guess what?" They looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not picking either one of you, in fact, I am so done. My life would be made so much easier if neither one of you ever spoke to me again. Goodbye." He said calmly before slamming his locker shut. Unlike Logan, he was subtly in his rejection, not for Susannah and Leila, but subtly as in quietly done._ _ **This is what you should have done from the get-go instead of waiting near on a month for… let's be honest a threesome that was evidently never going to happen**_ _._

* * *

 _He didn't give a damn when come practice, the news was Susannah had dumped him for Curtis Jones. He welcomed the news; maybe just maybe one of the cheerleaders would feel sorry for him and blow him in the shower later. He was known for staying behind after everyone was done. In reality, he knew who and what he wanted, but it wasn't happening. He'd been at war with himself since that late afternoon, and there was no end in sight. She was fifteen to his almost eighteen he kept reminding himself._

 _ **Hell, I can rack my brain around it as much as I want she doesn't see you that way. Yeah, that kiss was hot, but the minute it was done so was she. As she told me later, she wanted her first kiss to be good. That was that.**_

 _He was surprised when he learned Carla had agreed to come to their home for dinner. After all, Rose spent a great deal of time there so Carla should at least meet the family. If he was honest, he thought it was bullshit, several months later she finally accepts a dinner invitation. His parents spent most of the time talking to Carla while he and Mia talked to Rose. Carla was lovely enough, but there was something about the woman he couldn't shake. He had caught the way Carla looked at Rose sometimes, and he could have sworn there was no love in her eyes. As long as she didn't stop Rose from coming around, he didn't care._

" _She told me she has met someone… I thought she looked like her old self, not completely, but getting there." Christian thought she seemed happy for her mother. Most kids he knew didn't take their parents dating again well, whether after the death of a partner or divorce._

" _Who is he?" He asked staring at her side profile a little too hard._

" _I don't know she said she would arrange for us all to go to lunch sometime," Rose said with a shrug. Her stepdad's death had happened less than a year ago, and already Carla had met someone. He wasn't going to bring it up unless Rose did, but he knew she wouldn't._

" _You stare at me far too much sometimes." He didn't realize she had noticed._

" _I thought I was surreptitious enough in my gawking." He admitted._

" _Why do you stare?" There was a loaded question._

" _I can't stop thinking about that kiss." Honesty was the best policy when it came to Rose._

" _Right... you are giving it to much credence." That response hurt, but he didn't show it. "How about we kiss again, and you will see it wasn't as big a deal as you think it is."_

" _There goes your big brain working." He teased more so to hide his eagerness at her idea._

 _She walked over to the edge of the bed, this time there was a hesitation to their movement, as neither knew where to go from their position. Christian pulled Rose between his legs, she ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in planting a soft kiss on his lips. As if a spark had been ignited they deepened the kiss, lips moving in perfect synchronicity. Christian pulled Rose closer to his body needing to feel the heat her body produced. He wrapped his arms around her, and she moaned welcoming the closeness. Christian forced his tongue into her mouth, her tongue welcomed his as she dominated the kiss. He let her after all he wasn't the one that needed to be convinced about the gravity of their kiss._

 _He was surprised when she straddled his lap her breast pushed against his chest. Fuck, he wanted to feel her skin but didn't want to startle her. He needn't have worried about that. "Anastasia, time to go," Carla shouted. She pulled away from him slowly._

" _Why can't she accept the fact that my name is Rose?" She said with a groan._

" _I don't know." He breathed running his fingers up and down her spine. "I don't know about you, but that was fucking incredible." He said taking a deep breath just as she did. Unfortunately, as incredible as it was she was fifteen, and it was still a no go._

" _Yes, it was." She moaned still on his lap._

" _But we can't do that again." She leaned back staring at him._

" _Good luck with that." She planted a quick kiss on him and jumped off his lap._

" _I have more willpower than you think." He countered._

" _You are a hormonal teenage boy. The word willpower doesn't exist in your vocabulary." Indeed, if he had any the likes of Susannah and Leila will never have been on his radar. "See you Monday." She said walking out. Great, now I'm at war with myself and the instigator._

 _By the time he got downstairs, Rose was now spending the night. Mia wanted to watch a movie, and since no one had any objections, it turned into an impromptu movie night. His family loved Ana as soon as they met her, she had a brilliant mind and a strong personality. Carrick especially liked the fact that she kept Christian in line. His parents had put a lot of trust in him allowing him and Ana to spend time alone in his bedroom. Mia was with them most of the time, but there were times they were alone with the door closed._

 _Christian felt like he was betraying that trust, he knew that second kiss should never have happened. That was the nature of these things, you don't think about the practicality until after the fact. When the need has worn off, and the reality sinks in. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt Ana's hands on his cock. His head shot over to his parents though he knew they couldn't see what was going on with a blanket providing cover, and the room in relative darkness. "Rose, cut it out." He whispered. She pretended she couldn't hear him. She wasn't doing much, her fingers just tapped a rhythm on his cock over and over again. If she kept this up for the entire movie, it would have the desired effect_ _ **. I am so fucked… literally.**_

* * *

Minutes, after the company plane took off with Ana onboard Kate, was knocking on Emilia's door. Why pay for a private investigator when she had Emilia. The girl was terrifying with a laptop. "Coming." Emilia groaned.

"Hey Kate, what's up." She said as she yanked the door open.

"I need you to find someone for me," Kate said all pleasantries lost on her.

"Okay, who?" Emilia said pulling her laptop out of her bag.

"Christian Grey."

"The name sounds familiar, I saw something on SIP's servers about him." _That has to be good, for Ana's sake you better have been waiting, Christian Grey._ "Just as I thought, I guess his family… no, not his family… the man owns Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc." Neither of them had heard of the company, then again they lived on the other side of the pond. "It is primarily involved in telecommunication and manufacturing," Emilia added.

That is all well and good but what about the man himself?" She asked eager for his personal information. "Is there a picture of him?"

"A few grainy pictures but nothing else, he has gone through a great deal of trouble to keep his personal life personal. Truth be told, I don't know if it's the same Christian Grey you are looking for. Back in 2006, he kept himself in the public eye, but for some reason, it all stopped and not only that, he had every info from back then wiped clean. I mean you can never wipe things cleanly off the Internet you just make it impossible to find." Emilia clarified.

Ana had stopped looking by mid 2005, long before Christian Grey became somebody. _If only Ana had persevered._ "So he has someone like you working for him." Kate surmised.

"Very much so. You will need someone like me just to know info about him has been taken off the net. It's not hard when you know what you are doing, I mean it's like typing... if you know how to type it's not that hard to do." Every analogy Emilia used was computer based.

"Get me an appointment with the man for Monday," Kate said almost jumping on the bed with excitement. That was until Emilia looked at her as though she had suddenly grown another head.

"Hacking that company's servers would be like hacking Steele Media Group." _Shit._

"What else can you find out about him?" Kate asked trying to figure out a way to get Ana to see this man the minute she arrived from the Bahamas.

Considering how successful his company is, I'm surprised we haven't heard of it… I know a hand full of people know about our company over here." Emilia rattled on as she typed faster than Kate could comprehend.

"Are you trying the hacking thing?"

"Well, I have to at least try." Emilia uttered absentmindedly earning a grin from Kate.

"I'm sure we have heard or use something his company manufactures. Millions around the world read our magazines, but ask them who the publishing company is, and they couldn't tell you." Kate said collapsing on the bed.

"Kavanagh, I really don't need your scent in my bed." Emilia moaned only to have Kate roll around in her sheets. "I hate you." She grumbled.

"No, you don't." Kate teased her voice breathy with need. "By the way, I'm sl…"

"Son of a bitch, I'm in," Emilia muttered surprised she pulled it off. "Well, I can tell you he has a free couple of hours after lunch on Monday, other than that I can't help you." Emilia groaned wishing she could do more.

"That is good enough," Kate said with a smile.

"You were saying something before I got all excited about getting into the company's mainframe.

"I like your bed a hell of a lot better than mine." Ana was going to rip her a new asshole for sleeping with Emilia, but she hoped after she told her… fuck, she still knew nothing about his personal life. Like Emilia said how did she know if it was the same Christian Grey. "You said there was something about him on the SIP servers."

* * *

It was late on Saturday when Welch finally called with some information. "His name is James Kane, his practice is actually in Scotland. He practiced here in Seattle for many years and then a year after Raymond Steele had died he left the country. Unfortunately, he is currently away, his daughter is getting married in the Bahamas."

When will he be back?"

"His secretary wouldn't say," Welch informed him.

"Okay." He said hanging up. He had waited years for her, he could wait a little longer. After Rose was taken from him, he buried himself in his studies, and within two years he had graduated from Harvard. He didn't want a moment's rest, a minute of idleness brought back memories of her. He poured every ounce of energy and time into building GEH. The media showed interest, and he lapped it up, appearing in front of magazine covers labeled a genius. He welcomed it because exposure meant Rose could one day pick up one of those magazines and see him.

That was until a tabloid paper printed pictures of him kissing April Lincoln at a fundraiser. He wasn't, but the angle of the shot made it appear that way, it didn't help that other pictures had them sat together, talking together closely. Worse, he realized late on that there were several pictures of them at different galas. Private dinners with April that appeared far more intimate than it was. He couldn't let Ana see that she would think the worst. It would kill her and in turn him. He soon learned the downside of allowing the media access to him as much as he did. He paid the tabloid paper that owned the pictures a pretty penny to make them disappear. Three months later he bankrupted the company sending a message out to the rest. They left him alone, a small part of him hated it, if he closed himself off, she was never going to find him. That was when he made the decision to actively look for her, after all, he had the money and means to do so. For the longest time he had told himself to let her go, she'd most likely had moved on, but until he knew for certain, he couldn't let her go. He was so close he could taste it.

"Sir," Taylor called from outside his office door with a knock to boot.

"Come in." He mumbled feeling drained

"Miss Lincoln is in the lobby, she..." _Speak of the devil, and she shall appear._

"Send her up." If he turned her away, he'd never hear the end of it.

The Lincolns had been very welcoming when his family moved to Seattle a year after he lost Rose. He was at Harvard by this point, but he welcomed the idea of not having to go back to San Diego. The thought of sleeping in the same room that was saturated with memories of Rose was too much. The boathouse they had painted together, everything about San Diego reminded him of her. To find her, to nullify the threat of Carla he needed to focus, he needed to make something of himself, and he did.

He found Dr. Garcon soon after he hired Welch and Barney, he had been pleasantly surprised when Dr. Garcon had told him and given him what he needed. Turns out Dr. Garcon had hated doing what he did and had given Rose the only thing he could. He had advised Rose to give him permission to give Christian her files. In fact, the only reason the doc still had them was that he was waiting for Christian. He handed everything over, as far as Dr. Garcon was concerned he never met a Rose Lambert. With the doctor's help, Barney pulled one hell of a feat wiping her info of the medical database. If someone somehow managed to pull any remnants of her file off the datatbase it will be corrupted. He didn't know why the doctor was doing what he was doing and when he asked the man simply gave him a sad smile. He had the distinct feeling the man in his youth had been in his position.

"Hey," April said from the door snapping him out of his memories.

"April, what can I do for you?" He asked as politely as his mood would allow.

"Nothing really…" she mumbled fidgeting in the doorway. He wasn't going to give her an inch because April Lincoln would take fucking miles. "I just wanted to see how you were… I haven't seen you in a while." April had at one point thought she and Christian would end up together. A few years ago she was his date to every society event. She was the envy of every girl and then out of the blue Christian distanced himself, chose to go to events by himself or with Mia. Worse, the pictures of them all disappeared. She soon realized despite what she thought she had never really had him, he had always been distant emotionally with everyone, but his family.

"I'm good, I was away on business and naturally, I had a lot of work to do when I got back. As you can see I'm in here working on a weekend when I could be out with the family." She got the hint loud and clear. If he didn't have time for his family, he didn't have time for her.

"Okay then, as long as you are alright." She turned and left without waiting for a response. She consoled herself with the fact that there wasn't another woman involved.


	5. Chapter 5

_**APRIL 18**_ _ **TH**_ _ **2001**_

" _Look who we have here…"_

" _ELLIOT." Rose beams running past Christian without so much as a hello when she spots Elliot. "I forgot you were coming home for the holidays." She says practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Christian didn't like being ignored, especially by Rose even if the cause was his brother._

" _Bro, thanks for keeping my place by her side warm for me." Elliot teased as he gave Rose a piggyback ride up the stairs._

" _Yeah sure, as if." He scoffed as he followed them up the stairs. It was his pants she was trying to get into. He wanted her in there, but her age bothered him, and as hard as he tried he couldn't get over that._

 _Carrick stared after them as they all made their way up the stairs. "I'm hoping Rose can get the boys to paint the boathouse."_

" _Cary." Grace admonished._

" _Come on Gracie... I have asked till I'm blue in the face. I get sure dad every time, and I'm still waiting. She has them wrapped around her little finger, and we know it. Mia is at that age where boybands and pop starlets singing about Genie's in bottles and hit me one more time. I mean that one… what's her name… Christina Spears. How is singing about boys appropriate listening for my eleven-year-old daughter?" Grace struggled to contain her laughter._

" _I'm sorry, who?" she asked laughing._

"Christian Spears _," Carrick repeated._

" _Oh, Cary." Grace sighed her laughter subsiding just as Rose walked into the kitchen._

" _Speak of the devil…" Carrick sang. "Rose, you couldn't possibly talk those boys into painting the boathouse could you?" He asked with a smile that would have you cutting off your right arm if he asked._

" _Yeah, sure no problem." She said jumping onto the kitchen stool. Grace shook her head at the two._

" _Where is your mom?" Grace asked._

" _She is spending the Easter holidays with Stephen, she asked me to go as well. I haven't met the man yet, and I didn't want to be stuck spending a week with someone I might not like. She finally looks happy, and I wanted her to enjoy herself rather than worry about me."_

" _That is very sensible." Grace uttered pushing a plate of sandwiches in front of her._

* * *

" _Are you done?" Rose asked sitting patiently at the edge of his bed._

" _I thought you were busy with Elliot." His tone was teasing, but she could detect an undercurrent of jealousy._

" _Christian Grey, are you jealous of your own brother?" Her amusement was evident._

" _Of course I am." He was never anything but honest with her._

" _Elliot is suffering from a case of jetlag, so he's already in bed. We are painting the boathouse tomorrow." She added knowing full well Christian will not want to be left out._

" _Count me in." He was being played and fell for it hook, line and sinker, and he knew it but didn't care._

 _He slammed his book shut and sat next to her on the bed taking the last sandwich. To his surprise, she straddled his lap. "Rose, please… this is heading for nowhere but a whole heap of trouble._

" _Only if someone finds out." She countered._

" _I can't have sex with you because it doesn't matter what you say that is where this is headed... trouble."_

" _What is wrong with that?" she moaned running her finger up and down his left bicep. "You want me, and I want you…"_

" _And may I remind you of the fact that you are also fifteen years old." He mumbled his resolve waning._

" _I don't care." She leaned forward pushing her breast against his chest. His breathing was a little labored as he glared at her. You want this Christian… why are you fighting it?" Rose whispered running her lips across his jaw line._

 _He stood with her still on her lap and laid her gently on the bed. He hovered over her for a second, though it felt an age to her. He leaned down and took her lips in a deep passionate kiss. He stopped knowing her lips would be swollen if he carried on. How she would explain that if either of his parents saw it… the thought had him pausing his actions._

 _He shut his eyes briefly trying to overcome his need for her, but he knew it was futile. He was soon lying between her legs planting soft kisses on her lips, eyes, all over her face, neck and everywhere his lips could reach as he rocked his hips against her. "Christian…" she whimpered feeling the effects of his actions. His started to grind harder grunting as he did so. She felt the sweat building on her brows, the room felt too hot all of a sudden. Her breathing was shallow and rapid as she tried to control the build up of pleasure. The more she tried to control it the more it built. She felt her stomach clench, she now knew she had no power over what her body was going through._

" _Bite my shoulder," Christian growled knowing she was about to let loose a scream that will bring the world into his room. She did as she was told just as her orgasm hit. Christian held her close still moving against her as she came._

" _Thank you." She whispered still feeling the effect of her orgasm._

" _Yeah…" was all he managed still trying to work out exactly how he felt about it._

 _He spent the night warring with himself over his actions. Eventually, he fell asleep without an answer. The following morning at the breakfast table he learned his parents were taking Mia to see the Nutcracker and wouldn't be home that night. Elliot would be at a party with friends, and he knew he wouldn't be coming home either. Effectively he and Rose had the house to themselves that night. He had his answer then, fuck her age, fuck everything, he wanted her she wanted him that was all that mattered._

* * *

 _Much to her surprise, he walked into the guestroom picked her up as though she was the weight of a single feather and carried her to his bedroom. He was slow undressing her, his eyes took in ever inch of her. His lips covered every bit of her. She wanted to please him as well, but he wasn't having it. He lavished her body with so much attention that by the time she had her first orgasm, she was already a writhing quaking mess. He saw the trepidation in her eyes when he rolled on a condom, but he was quick to alleviate her fears before he took her virginity._

 _His pace wasn't slow nor was it fast; he drilled into her with long, consistent strokes while his tongue dominated hers. She was pinned beneath him, forced to absorb every ounce of pleasure his cock bestowed upon her._

 _Christian lifted himself up watching as his wet glistening cock disappeared into her over and over again._

 _Rose had her eyes shut, her toes clenched the only way her body knew to deal with the incredible pleasure that coursed through her. "Open your eyes… look at me." He growled, and she promptly obeyed. Her blue eyes were darker than he had ever seen it. She again tried to wrap her legs around his waist as he pumped his hips, his cock cutting through her folds with practiced precision._

" _Oooh, oooh…. please, please…. don't stop." She pleaded as her body coiled for the release._

" _Never." He growled picking up the pace. "You are so… fucking tight." He groaned knowing he wouldn't last long. He placed his hand under ass lifting her up, and that did it. Feeling his entire length rub against her g spot sent her over the edge. She clung to him for dear life, her screams of pleasure reverberated through the walls. She was so caught up in her own release she hadn't realized that Christian was in the midst of his own release._

 _He laid his forehead against hers taking in deep breaths to regulate his heartbeat. "Rose." Her name was whispered with such reverence that she shivered in response. "I can't let you go… you had a hold on me before, but now…" His voice trailed off._

" _I understand." And she did. He was hers now as she was his._

" _I love you more than I can express." He said planting a soft kiss on her lips._

" _I love you too." She beamed earning one in return._

* * *

Ana came to when the fasten the seatbelt sign chimed with it's flashing lights. James had naturally tried to get her to stay longer, but she had work to get back to and sitting around doing nothing wasn't her idea of relaxing. She needed to keep busy, keeping busy was her way of coping.

She arrived back at the hotel room to find Kate sat on the couch with a glass of wine in hand. "Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"How was the wedding?"

"As expected, sweet, emotional and they got married without a hitch." She responded with a sigh collapsing next to Kate on the couch.

"I found him," Kate said without any preamble. After a beat, she turned to look at Ana who seemed frozen in her position. "I can tell you one thing a simple Google search wouldn't have helped. The man protects his privacy as fiercely as you do." She said with a chuckle.

"Where… is he?" She managed to say though her voice was strained.

"Right here in Seattle. Turns out one of our new employees, Jack Hyde has been stalking the Grey family. We found his… materials for lack of a better word on SIP's servers." She was already looking into Hyde and knew there was more to him than simply stalking Christian.

"So they moved to Seattle," Ana said more to herself. "That was the first thing I learned from the investigator. The first place I sent him to was to their home in San Diego only to discover they had moved… to where I didn't have a clue. I knew Christian would be at Harvard so I wasn't bothered, only he had stayed true to his word and graduated early. I missed him by a few weeks. Well, you know the rest, the trail went cold, and after two years of crushing disappointments I couldn't take it anymore."

"Well, had you spent one more year looking you would have found him," Kate said taking a sip of her wine.

"I thought you said…"

"Emilia went digging." Ana nodded knowing exactly what the girl was capable of.

"In all fairness, we still weren't sure it was the same man until we looked through Hyde's material and well the few pictures he had of him confirmed it. It is him, and there is zero evidence of him having moved on." Kate said with a beaming smile.

She knew she was taking a risk not telling Ana about the blonde in the pictures. She was sure it was why Grey went through the trouble of scrubbing any evidence of himself off the net. "One more thing he has two hours free this afternoon, unfortunately, we couldn't get you an appointment," Kate added.

"That is not a problem." She said with a shrug.

"I thought so." Kate retorted.

Ana walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed shaking. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop the flow of tears. _After all this time and he's a stone throw away._ She owed Kate more than she could express she was tenacious Kavanagh indeed.

Five hours later Kate lifted her head from her MacBook giving Ana the once over. "I have to say I am surprised you didn't dress in a more business attire. You look good, real good." She said inspecting Ana's stonewashed black jeans, a top she couldn't make out under a black leather jacket with black-patented Jimmy Choo's.

"That's the idea. If I'm going to bluff my way to see the CEO of a Fortune 500 company I better look the part."

"You've been reading up on him," Kate said with a chuckle.

"On his company, the man you are right is rather elusive."

"Why are you still standing there?" Kate wondered if after all this time maybe Ana no longer wanted this. The idea is always so much nicer than the reality.

"How are you?" Ana asked realizing this trip wasn't exactly a walk in the park for Kate. Seattle was also her home or rather used to be for her.

"I'm good, believe it or not, I'm looking forward to tomorrow." She answered with a look that left Ana in no doubt. "Now go." She said shooing Ana out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing… I'm not going apeshit because you have done for me something I never expected." Kate knew it was coming.

"I know, I know… it's just that the girl has a tongue on her that will make Gene Simmons blush and she knows how to use it too." Kate argued.

"Emilia isn't just an employee she is a friend. She got me through my years in Savannah… I really do not want to have to deal with the fall out when you move on to someone else." Ana argued.

"Ana, she knows it's not remotely serious we are both too busy for anything another than satisfying a mutual need. I have so much respect for you and this celibacy thing. Then again it's almost over." She teased, and Ana couldn't help her blush.

"We don't know for certain," Ana mumbled.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Kate said with a chuckle as Ana walked out rolling her eyes.

* * *

Ana's eyes were glued to the streets, they drove past the SIP building, which was obviously under construction. Sawyer drove past parts of downtown Seattle she had not yet seen or remembered from the time she spent here as a kid. Grey House was an imposing façade made of glass and metal. It had Christian written all over it. Sawyer opened the door for her and watched as she sauntered into the building as though she owned it. Ana didn't need security in Seattle no one knew who she was after all.

"Hello... Bethany." Ana greets after checking the nametag.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Rose Lambert to see Christian Grey," Ana said confidently.

"Do you have an appointment?" Ana gave Bethany an incredulous look.

"Are you saying people walk in here and ask to see Christian without an appointment." Her voice was full of shock and disbelief. _I have to remember to give myself a pat on the back for this performance._

"You'd be surprised." The other girl mumbled.

"I'm afraid I can't see anything on the system, though it says he has the next two hours free. Give me a sec." The girl said picking up the phone. "Andrea, I have a Rose Lambert to see Mr. Grey, she says she has an appointment, but there is nothing on the system. Could you possibly check with Mr. Grey." Ana doesn't hear what Andrea says, but whatever it is, it wipes the smile of Bethany's face.

"Andrea, please check with Mr. Grey." Bethany's voice had taken on an edge.

After a few minutes, Ana can hear Andrea screaming to let her up this instant and she also thanks Bethany for pushing it. Then it hits her, after a decade she was really about to see him again. "Please, take the elevator on the right and head to the twentieth floor."

"Thank you, Bethany." She said with a smile.

The ride up to the twentieth floor takes an age, she takes a deep breath when she steps off and is met by another blonde. "This way Miss Lambert." Andrea opens the door and Ana steps into a large, but sparsely furnished office.

He was standing in front of his desk when she stepped through the doors. He couldn't go out there to meet her because he didn't want to fall apart in front of his staff. The minute Andrea shut the door he had her in his arms, for years he had dreamt of this moment, and finally it was here. She felt so good in his arms, his dreams paled in comparison to the reality.

She drops her clutch wrapping her arms around his neck. Every fiber of his being shook with elation, shock and wonder at having her in his arms. Her tears came thick and fast, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop crying. "Well, well, well if it isn't Rose aka Anastasia." He teases his voice barely above a whisper.

"Hello, Christian… It's Anastasia now… well, just Ana" She manages through her tears. He finally releases her taking in her beauty.

"You grew up." He quips wiping her tears with his handkerchief.

"So did you." She said with a chuckle.

"Come, sit down." His idea of sitting was planting her on his lap. "You found me… how did you find me?" His voice was filled with astonishment.

"My business partner did, she finally managed to convince me to let her try. I tried for two years back in 2003, but every time nothing was found it destroyed a little piece of me, after a while, I couldn't do it anymore."

"I was still an unknown in every sense of the word back then." He mumbled.

"I figured you changed your name, I couldn't find a damn thing under Lambert." He murmured.

"It's Anastasia Steele."

"You took your stepfather's name… of course. I can't believe it never occurred to me to try Steele." He says shaking his head.

"None of that matters now." She buries her head in his neck. "I have missed you so much… I never stopped loving you." She started crying again.

"Same here, I never considered another woman, you were it for me. God Rosie, I love you, l love you… I really fucking love you." That gets her giggling through her tears.

He threads his fingers through her hair and leans in softly kissing her lips. He needed to feel her lips on his again, and fuck did it bring back memories. Ana deepens the kiss with a moan, which he welcomes. Christian's lips moved against hers with need and an overall encompassing feeling of euphoria. He pulled away from the kiss knowing if he didn't stop it was likely to become something else.

She leans back staring at him. "So you decided to start your business in my hometown." She teased.

"Precisely, I thought that maybe just maybe after high school you might have come back here. Hell, when I finally proved myself in business. I gave interviews, attended every gala, ball, high society party just hoping you would one day pick up a magazine or tabloid newspaper." He says with a deep sigh.

"I moved to London after high school, I went to Christ Church, Oxford." He shook his head in disbelief.

"And you never looked me up outside of those two years?" She shook her head.

"Sitting here right now, I'm beginning to see how stupid it was, but I was so afraid you might have moved on… I just…"

"I understand." He placated. "Even if you had how could you be sure I was the same Christian Grey."

"You are the only Christian Grey capable of all this. You were ambitious enough." Christian looked incredibly sad all of a sudden. "Please tell me you had someone… I had my family, they kept me sane… so please tell me you had someone." He pleaded.

"I did… I do. I had James Kane and his family…"

"Ray's lawyer." Ana raised an eyebrow in question.

"I found Carla… she was trying to bargain and let it slip." It was obvious she had a lot of questions regarding that statement. "I will tell you more about that later. Anyway, I found James hoping he would lead me to you, but he's currently in the Bahamas." Christian said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just got back from the Bahamas this morning his daughter was getting married." Christian nods with a smile. "Kate and Emilia are the best… I couldn't have wished for better friends."

"I'm glad, my biggest fear was that you'd be alone." He admitted quietly. "Carla… she hates you... why does that woman hate you so much?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**JUNE 18**_ _ **TH**_ _ **2001**_

" _Rose, which part of I don't need anything didn't you hear… in fact, that goes for all of you." Christian said with a sigh. "None the less I'm grateful." He added._

" _You better be, that games console cost me every cent I had," Elliot growled._

" _You mean the console you will be using more than I will. All these games look suspiciously like all your favorites." Christian teased with a raised eyebrow._

" _Well, you spend most of your time with your head buried in a book so someone has to take advantage of your toys," Elliot said without a hint of shame._

 _Christian wasn't thinking about burying his head in a book, all he could think about was burying his head between Rose's legs. "Okay, people you better get going, it might be the last week of school, but you still have to go," Carrick said trying to get the horde bar Elliot out of the house._

 _"Okay, people you better get going, it might be the last week of school, but you still have to go," Carrick said trying to get the horde bar Elliot out of the house._

" _I mostly have training this week," Christian grumbled on his way out the door._

 _He was quick to get the car door for Rose as he always did… well, when she wasn't teasing him about something. "Thank you." She sang settling into the passenger seat of his BMW. In front of everyone they had to put up an appearance as though nothing had changed when in reality things were very different. This weekend his family had stayed home, therefore, he and Rose had to settle for the odd kiss here and there._

" _Thank you for the present," Christian said as he pulled into the early morning traffic._

" _You are welcome." She said with a giggle._

" _Your love for me is more than enough. I don't need anything else." He added._

" _Your love has made me so happy… filled a hole I never thought would be possible to fill." She uttered running her fingers over his knuckles. "It's corny as fuck, but I finally understand the concept of completing someone." Christian chuckled, but he knew how she felt._

" _Christian, where are you going?" Rose asked realizing they were headed in the wrong direction._

" _I doubt we will get into any trouble if we miss the first…"_

" _Christian that is not a chance I want to take," Rose grumbled. "You keep harping on about how much of a risk our relationship is already, and now you want to take a course of action that invites problems." Rose couldn't believe this was a chance he was prepared to take._

" _If anyone reports us which believe me, they won't. The school expects students to be flagrant with the rules in the last week. I've been at that school for four years I know what I'm talking about." He takes his eye off the road looking at her, showing her just how much he wanted her. "If the unthinkable was to happen we will just say we went to ihop."_

" _Actually, that is not a bad idea." She murmured all of a sudden excited about whatever Christian had in mind. They pulled into a quiet street, lined with small but very beautiful homes. Christian parked his car out of the way before he could get Rose's door she was out of the car._

" _Why can't you wait for me to get the door?" He grumbled shaking his head in annoyance. They walked up the road till they came to a house with a realtor's sign outside. Christian walked up the lockbox entered the combination and got the key out._

" _Okay, how do you know the combination?" Rose asked as he opened the door._

" _Ben's mom is the realtor and Thursday during practice he happened to reveal the combination was his birthday." He said with a shrug as though breaking into a house was perfectly acceptable._

" _You are taking…" he slammed his lips on hers shutting her up. She opened her mouth welcoming the kiss. He lifted her up, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. The only thing Christian Grey wanted that day was Rose._

* * *

 _For the first time since Ray's death Ana could say she was happy again. Carla appeared to be happy as well, and that made for a happy home though neither of them spent any time at home._

 _She dropped her book and bolted for the bathroom emptying her stomach contents the minute her head reached the toilet bowl. She felt nauseous all the time and could barely make it through the day without needing a nap. She had expected it to go away but three later and she was getting worse._

 _It was time to admit something was wrong and head for the hospital._

" _Hey, baby." Christian crooned on the other end of the phone._

" _I need a ride to the hospital." Christian sat up his relaxed demeanor gone. "What's wrong, did you hurt yourself?"_

" _No, I can't keep my food down, I might have food poisoning or something." She mumbled._

" _I'm coming to get you." Christian was in his clothes faster than he thought possible. He was running down the stairs when his mother walked through the door. "Oh mom, perfect timing… Rose is sick, she thinks she has food poisoning…"_

" _Bring her over," Grace said just as Christian expected._

 _Ten minutes later Christian walked through the door with Ana, he'd attached himself to her like a leech much to Rose's annoyance, but she couldn't argue the fact that she looked paler than usual._

" _Okay, what are your symptoms?" Grace asked._

" _Erm, nausea… most of the time I end up vomiting. I feel incredibly tired, I think it might be my lack of iron again. Oh, and I'm peeing all the time… if that means anything." Grace's head snapped up to her, and her look didn't sit well with Rose._

" _Rose… does your breast feel tender… like just before you have your period." She nodded._

" _Are you sexually active?" she couldn't look at Grace answering with a nod. "When is your period due?" That was the question that brought it all home. She was pregnant, and they both knew it._

" _I'm pregnant." It wasn't a question. She was meant to have had her period a week after Christian's birthday, and it never happened. She had been so caught up in her happiness it never occurred to her._

" _That would be my guess, but I would like to perform a test before I jump to conclusion. Unfortunately, I don't have a test kit with me." Grace sounded disappointed and couldn't hide it. Rose was the last girl she expected to fall pregnant at the tender age of fifteen. She was at the house all the time when could she have possibly had time for a boyfriend more or less sex._

 _With a sigh, Grace grabbed her car keys before stepping out of the room. She came face to face with a worried Christian and then it hit her. There stood the one boy Rose spent all her time with. She closed her eyes and prayed her son wasn't that stupid. "Christian Trevelyan Grey, please tell me you didn't get that girl pregnant." His look was all the answer she needed._

" _Rose is pregnant?" He asked stumbling until his back hit the wall._

" _I strongly believe so. I'm going to grab a kit from the hospital to be sure. Boy, better get on your knees and start praying." Grace mumbled on her way out the door._

 _Christian entered his mom's office to find her in tears. "I am so sorry." He said passed the ball of emotion constricting his throat. "If it turns out you are… I will support you in whatever decision you make."_

" _I want to keep the baby." She whispered._

" _Then we are having a baby. Despite the unfortunate timing and… well, everything else we will make it work." He said forcing her to look at him. "We will make it work." He said with confidence, a confidence he felt._

" _Okay," Rose whispered with a tentative smile._

* * *

 _Carrick was incensed at the news. "How could you be so stupid?" he barked. "She is fifteen you are eighteen… Rose, you are still in high school and Christian in a few months you are headed to Harvard." Carrick sat down in disbelief. This was beyond his worst nightmare. "There is no point in talking about this further without Carla."_

" _Oh shit," Christian whispered having forgotten about Carla._

 _They sat there holding each other while his parents talked in the other room waiting for Carla. Elliot at some point arrived home, and Mia soon followed you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know something was wrong. "Bro… Rose, what is going on?" Neither got a chance to answer as the doorbell went._

 _Carla walked in to find her daughter crying wrapped around Christian. "What is going on?" Carla asked still staring at Anastasia._

" _Anastasia, what is wrong?" The fact that Anastasia didn't correct her had Carla far more concerned than before._

" _Carla, please sit down." Carla did, her eyes still on Ana._

" _I don't know where to begin, except to say I'm sorry. You trusted us and allowed your daughter to spend time in our home. We trusted our son to have the common sense to not… I'm afraid Rose is pregnant with Christian's baby."_

" _You are pregnant?" Carla needed to hear it from Ana._

" _Yes." Ana croaked her voice hoarse from crying._

" _You couldn't find a girl your age?" Carla sneered at Christian. "She is fifteen, fifteen you son of a bitch." Carla bellowed._

" _That is not necessary," Grace said firmly._

" _I don't care what you think is necessary." Carla retorted. "I am getting my daughter far away from you lot and taking care of that… thing." Rose's head shot up looking at her mother in horror._

" _No." she shouted finding her voice. "Please, mom… no, I want to… keep the baby…please don't do this." She pleaded, her words broken as she sobbed._

" _Yes, we are moving. I was going to tell you this weekend but now seems a good a time as any. Stephen asked me to marry him, and I said yes so we are moving in together."_

" _She can stay with us." Christian shot up looking pleadingly at his parents._

" _Carla, Rose can stay with us. We will make sure her education…"Carrick didn't finish._

" _You could have made sure your son kept it in his pants. As if I'm going to leave her with the very people that got her into this mess. Have you taken leave of your senses?" Carla sneered._

 _Christian shot up from his seat._ " _This coming from the woman who is barely there to begin with. You were more than happy with me picking her up from school and dropping her off. You were more than happy to leave for weekends with your boyfriend while we took care her. She has a home here, and if you can see past your nose, you will realize that. Get off your high horse, you are at fault just as much as my parents and me." He snarled._

" _You are right… and now I'm correcting it. Anastasia, come we are going."_

" _My name is Rose, and I am staying. You can't make me get rid of my baby." She stood up standing next to Christian._

" _You are in no position to dictate whether you stay or leave because guess what you are fifteen. Let's. Go." Carla growled._

" _No, you can marry whomever you want and have a happy life. This is my happy… you have found yours, am I not entitled to be happy too. This is the first time I have felt genuinely happy since dad died. I am not giving it up." She cried tears streaming down her face._

" _Anastasia Rose Lambert, you think pregnant at fifteen is happy, do you think after how many years away at college he will come back to this house to a toddler just as his life is beginning?"_

" _You don't know me so do not assume shit about me." Christian was incensed by the accusation._

" _No, I don't know you, but I'd say you have plans, a future that involves you thriving making something of yourself." Christian didn't respond. "Tell me something, Carrick." Carla's attention stayed on Christian. She leveled a smile at him that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Isn't there a law regarding the age of consent when it comes to sex. I believe in this state it's eighteen and last time I checked your son is eighteen, but my daughter is not." Carla smiled triumphantly at the look of defeat on Carrick and Grace's face._

" _Mom, don't do this," Rose begged. "Please, don't do this." Her cries fell on deaf ears. There was no way Carla was living her in the care of the Grey's and lose out. It was not happening._

" _I didn't do anything you did. Stay and watch your boyfriend go to prison throwing that bright future away or we leave now, and that is that." She said with a shrug._

" _She is bluffing she will not do that to you because Carla will lose you if she did." Christian took Rose's head in his hands. "Carla is bluffing." He reiterated._

" _I don't care if she hates me. Ten years from now when she is successful and having the life she deserves instead of being weighed down by a child she will thank me for this moment. Anastasia let's go." Carla took her hand pulling her out of Christian's grip._

" _Carla, this is not right." Grace tried. "We can make this work." She pleaded with Carla whose mind was made up._

" _What is not right is your son getting my daughter pregnant." Carla sneered dragging Rose away. Christian took Rose's other hand. "Let her go, or else I am calling the cops." Carla bellowed yanking the front door open and with a strength that belied her small stature and pulled Rose out and into her car._

 _Elliot and Carrick held Christian back until the car disappeared down the driveway._

 _He collapsed on his knees and wept bitterly. "Dad, there has to be something we can do." Elliot looked desperately to his father for an answer._

" _I'm afraid there isn't… if Carla involves the law Christian will go to prison for statutory rape."_

" _RAPE." Elliot looked aghast._

" _Statutory rape is unlawful sex with a minor," Carrick mumbled his mind still trying to dissect what just happened._

" _He didn't force himself on her." Elliot snarled._

" _No, but in this context, it doesn't matter whether Ana consented or not. The argument is that Rose is not old enough to give consent. With Rose being pregnant we can't deny it either when the proof is right there." Carrick collapsed on the couch rubbing his face furiously. "How could that woman be so cold?" Carrick growled._

* * *

 _Dr. Garcon knew the young lady didn't want to terminate the child, but she didn't have much of a choice. He also heard the mother threatening to have the young man who impregnated her arrested if she refused. "I'm sorry… I know you don't want this." He hated to perform an abortion on someone who didn't want it._

" _It's okay, it's not your fault." Rose cried as she spoke her heart breaking. She had lost Christian, and now she was about to lose her child._

 _The next week she was forced to pack up her room for the move. Carla had made it clear she wasn't to contact the Greys under any circumstance or else. She held Christian's fate in her hands and Ana as much as it hurt wasn't going to risk Christian's future by contacting him. She met Stephen a week later when they arrived at Savannah. She had lost Christian and forced to abort her child and leave behind everything she knew, hell was likely to freeze over before she played nice with the man who had a hand in her forced move._

" _Stephen, this is Ana, Ana this is Stephen." Carla was all smiles as she made the introduction._

" _Uh huh." She said ignoring the proffered hand. Carla wasn't happy about her behavior, but there wasn't much she could do._

 _For the next year and a half, the only bearable thing about Savannah was Emilia. Emilia had jet-black hair, but in the sun it appeared the darkest shade of blue. Her eyes were yellow with flecks of green. The girl was drop dead gorgeous and unique in every way. She reminded Rose of Christian. She was damn right friendly and made Rose on occasion forget the pain she felt. That was until James Kane showed up out of the blue._

" _Rose, the principal would like to see you in his office." Miss Carson said after receiving a slip of paper from one of the juniors._

" _Knowing she had done nothing wrong she calmly and confidently walked to his office. If anything she was hoping it was one of the many scholarships she had applied for had come through._

" _Miss Steele..." She hadn't being called that in a long time. "You may not remember me…"_

" _Uncle James." She whispered tears pooling in her eyes._

" _Hey, baby girl." She flung herself into his arms and let the tears fall. "It's okay, everything will soon be okay." He said soothingly. "Come sit down, we need to have a long chat. I have a lot of explaining to do." Rose looked up at him wondering what he had to explain. If it was about his absence, she didn't care. It wouldn't surprise her if Carla had something to do with it._

" _Remember the evening of Ray's funeral?" He asked._

" _Yes, I remember you and Carla locked in his study with Carla shouting and crying."_

" _Yes, do you have any idea why?" He asked shifting in his seat._

" _No, at the time I thought it was grieve, but over the last couple of years I have begun to question a lot of things." She said wringing her fingers in her lap._

" _You are right, it wasn't grieve. Carla loved your father because Carla loved money. The more you can provide for her the more she loves you. When Ray died, Carla was under the impression she stood to inherit his entire estate. The evening of Ray's funeral she talked about selling the house on Mercer and moving to the one in San Diego. I pulled her aside and told her she could move to the house in San Diego, but couldn't sell the Mercer house." James Kane pulled his briefcase into his lap and popped it open pulling out a large manila envelope._

" _Ray left his estate to you." At this Rose's head shot up looking at him in disbelief._

" _I'm sorry… he did what?" she choked out._

" _I know it's a lot to take in. Carla spent money like it fell out of thin air and Ray knew if he didn't do something about it Carla would somehow squander every cent as substantial as it was. When he realized your dreams of going to one of the Oxford colleges. He changed his will giving you everything. In effect securing your future. The first time you were to learn of this was when you applied for college. The estate will be held in trust until you are twenty-five and then handed over to you. Carla was given a monthly allowance for your care. Your education was paid for by the estate, hence the private academy." He said looking around._

" _That explains a few things." She whispered still in shock._

" _If you want to apply to Oxford University you can. Your tuition will be paid; your accommodation as well and you will be given a monthly stipend of ten thousand pounds while you study in England." For the first time since his visit she smiled._

" _I can visit the house in Mercer whenever I want?" she asked things finally falling into place._

" _Yes, it's yours."_

" _If I were no longer in Carla's care…"_

" _She will no longer receive the monthly allowance. I have been keeping on eye on you; Carla made it clear I was not welcome. I was Ray's lawyer, not hers and she blamed me for the will he left." Now her actions made sense to her._

" _She hates me… and I never could figure out why. I was under the impression she had dad's money, never once… she hates me because I have what she wants." Rose said shaking her head in disgust. "How much is Carla getting?"_

"Fifty _thousand dollars a month. If at any point you left her care the money would stop and effectively go to whomever you lived it." Carla refusal to let her stay with the Grey's had nothing to do with her well-being and everything to do with money._

" _Hold on to this I will pick it up after I graduate. I don't need Carla knowing we spoke._

" _I was about to suggest that, she has made your life difficult enough as it is," James growled._

" _Can you do me a favor?"_

" _Yes, sure anything."_

" _After I leave I need to disappear, Carla cannot under any circumstance find me." She knew the woman would hound her until she gave and most likely handed the money over to her._

" _What name should I put on the new documents?" He asked without questioning her reason. He Carla well enough to know she'd chase her for money._

" _Anastasia Steele."_

" _That should be easy enough, even if someone found you under Lambert they will not be able to link the two." Ana nodded as it was just what she needed._

* * *

"She wouldn't allow you to stay, the threats… everything was because you'd no longer be her care and…"

"She would miss out on thousands of dollars a month." Ana finished.

"That fucking bitch turned our lives upside down over money." He bellowed. "Leaving her broke was not enough, nowhere near enough." He added.

"What are you talking about? Okay, now you have to explain that."

"Seven months ago I found her in Savannah, found out her husband's company was in trouble, so I arranged to buy most of it giving me control. Let's just say I made Carla an offer she couldn't refuse. Stay with Stephen, and I will leave them broke, hell they'd lose the roof over their heads. Leave, and I will help Stephen's company thrive. It's safe to say after finding out she's been lying to him for a decade he will divorce her." Christian says with a smile she remembered so well.

"Well, Carla dead broke… her worst nightmare." Ana said with a chuckle.

"I always thought you were stunning then, but you just exceeded every expectation. Just so fucking beautiful." He said, his voice full of reverence.

"And you just kept getting taller." She teased. "Your hair is as unkempt as ever and fuck if it doesn't look good on you." She murmured running her fingers through his hair.

"I still can't believe you are here… actually here sitting on my lap and it's not a dream." He said as he absentmindedly traced the contours of her face with his fingers.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? We have so much to catch up on." Before Ana could answer Andrea's voice came through the intercom.

"Sir, Miss Lincoln is here to see you." He sighed in annoyance.

"I thought you had the next hour or so free," Ana said without thought.

"How do you know that?" He asked his annoyance at April forgotten. "You might want to strengthen your cyber security. My head of IT got past your firewall to check your schedule."

"Andrea, send April away and get me, Barney." He barked. "Barney is the best." He muttered petulantly earning a giggle from Ana.

"If you say so." She quipped.

"Sir, Miss Lincoln insists on seeing you."

"Send her up." He runs his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Who is Miss Lincoln?" Ana asked impassively.

"A family friend… in all honesty, I used her as a crutch years ago to get women off my back, but then the press started making our friendship out to be more so I stopped. I'm not going to pretend I haven't realized she is hoping for more… I have only ever loved one woman, and that has not changed. She is a friend, that is all as far as I'm concerned." Ana smiled at his response.

"Okay, I was just curious as to who she was… you know as in business acquaintance or friend. That long winded explanation certainly wasn't needed." She teased.

"You could have stopped me." He muttered sullenly.

"What, and miss out on you seeing you squirm." She said with a laugh taking her eyes off him. He pounced pinning her against the couch and started tickling her. "Christian… stop, please stop… I'm sooorrrry." She cried with laughter.

"Hey, Chris…" April Lincoln's words died in her mouth at the sight before her.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as April Lincoln was about to step out of her car, her phone rang. "Hello, creepy." She answered with a giggle earning a growl in response.

" _You really have to stop calling me that."_

"Oh come on… I'm in the privacy of my car with the doors locked." She placated, not that she cared if anyone heard her call him creepy.

" _What are you up to?"_ He wanted to know if she was free for lunch.

"I'm in the parking garage of Grey House."

" _Of course you are… still after the rich boy, I see."_ He sneered.

"It's not about his money… we both know I have plenty of my own." She countered annoyed by his attitude every time it came to Christian. "I have to go I will see you later." She didn't wait for a response before hanging up.

She loved nothing more than walking through the lobby of Grey House without a soul stopping her. They all knew who she was and that recognition came with some degree of fear. In truth, she knew they feared Christian's reaction if they mistreated her, they weren't afraid of her and something about that infuriated her.

April straightened out her hair, checked her lipstick and straightened out her clothes. She sighed feeling somewhat down; she knew this was a waste of time. Christian had no real feelings for her and the more she tried, the more he seemed to pull away. She stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Andrea's desk and smiled politely at her. "Good afternoon, Miss Lincoln." Andrea greeted with a polite smile of her own.

"Hello, Andrea." April knew he had the afternoon free because he always had Monday afternoons free.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Grey is not free today," Andrea said with the same polite smile.

"He's always free on Monday afternoons." April retorted angrily.

"Not today he's not he had an appointment even I didn't know about. Almost made the mistake of turning her away." Andrea grumbled.

"Her… I'll wait. Just let him know I'm here."

With a shrug, Andrea informed Mr. Grey and got the response she expected. "Send her away and get me Barney." Mr. Grey growled. Andrea had long ago learned never to have the phone on speaker when she had someone in the vicinity because Mr. Grey's response to unwanted guests was never polite, to say the least.

"Whatever he said tell him I insist and I'm not going away." She grumbled walking over the couch and taking a seat. She had all the time in the world, she didn't have to work this week. Her phone vibrated indicating a text from the last person she wanted to talk to, but she replied all the same. She understood the man had an issue with Christian, but she didn't have to put up with his snide remarks every time Christian's name came up in conversation. What irked her the most was the fact he wanted something from Christian as much as she did. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, so he needed to get off his high horse about her and Christian's relationship or lack of thereof.

"Mr. Grey will see you," Andrea informed her, but she was in a prissy mood and decided to finish her text before going to his office.

A few minutes later she opened his door to find him on top of a woman who was laughing hysterically. When he finally noticed her she didn't miss the light in his eyes. There it was that missing emotion she had always sensed, he had the look of someone who had lost something valuable, and today it wasn't there. In fact, the entire Grey family had that look, and as much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew the reason was the woman he was helping up at the moment.

 _Who the hell is she?_

"Hey April, what can I do for you?" He asked with a beaming smile, but she knew she wasn't the reason for it.

"Nothing, I wanted to see if you were free for lunch." She mumbled her eyes on Ana.

"Oh, where are my manners. April Lincoln, meet Rose… my bad Ana Steele." Christian introduced with a chuckle.

"Which is it… Rose or Ana?" April asked trying to keep the scorn out of her voice.

"Both actually, it's Anastasia Rose Steele, but most people call me Ana or Rose," Ana said staring at Christian lovingly.

"How do you two know each other?" April asked. Never having heard of a Rose or Ana from any of the Grey's, she was surprised by the sight before her.

"Since high school… and then we lost touch. I spent so long looking for her, and then today she walked into my building asking for me." Christian's voice was filled with so much reverence it made April gag. "I'm not free this afternoon," Christian added his attention finally focused on her and there it was, those cold gray eyes leveled at her.

"Yeah, I understand… it was nice to meet you." She murmured as she walked out.

She was the daughter of Elena Lincoln and when it came to composing herself and not showing any weakness, not even the great Christian Grey could outmatch her. With an impassive look and a straight back, she walked past Andrea without a word getting into the elevator and out of Grey House. She will analyze what she had witnessed and bemoaned her loss in the privacy of her bedroom.

* * *

"So, dinner with me tonight…" Christian murmured his lips on her neck.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it can't be a late one. Kate and I have a meeting in the morning… it's difficult one for her because it's rather personal." She moaned feeling the effects of his close proximity.

"If it's a company in Seattle I can help… I would love nothing more than to help you." The sincerity in his eyes floored her.

"Well… Kavanagh Media, Kate is Katherine Kavanagh…" Christian's face immediately contorted in disgust.

"Yeah, she feels the same way about her father," Ana said with a sigh.

"I will pick you up at six…"

"Sir, Barney…"

"Tell him to wait." He growled getting fed up with the interruptions.

"I will see you at six." She answered with a giggle. "I'm at the Fairmont, the cascade suite." She added before leaning in for a kiss. "Evidently, your free afternoon isn't so free, so I'll leave you to it." He pouted earning a chuckle from her. "I will see you in a few hours… and in all honesty, I have to prepare for the meeting in the morning."

"Let me walk you out." He said reluctantly getting to his feet. "What exactly is your business?" He finally thought to ask though he had some idea.

"Media, almost every aspect of it... from radio stations, T.V, magazines, and books. Look us up, it's the Steele Media Group." His jaw was on the floor.

"Wow, that is impressive." He mumbled as he walked her out of his office. "Barney, is there anything you like to tell me?" He asked calling for the elevator.

"Erm… no sir."

"Are you sure?" He asked leveling his glare on him.

"Positive sir," Barney said although he didn't feel it.

"So I take it you have no idea that our servers were hacked over the weekend."

"Friday night," Ana confirmed stepping into the elevator with a smug smile.

"See you later, Mr. Grey." She purred as the doors closed.

"Erm... right Friday night." Christian reiterated his focus still on the closed elevator doors. "You have until tomorrow morning to tell me something."

"Yes, sir," Barney mumbled.

* * *

Elliot watched as Christian tossed his keys in the air. "Hey bro." He called out startling his brother.

"E, was I expecting you?" He asked staring at his brother who was grinning at him.

"No, I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd come say hello… it's been a while. You look happy." Elliot said still staring as though if he stared long enough, he could figure out what was going on with his brother.

Christian chuckled and with a mischievous look opened the car door getting in. "Follow me," he said shutting the door before Elliot could ask any questions. As perplexed as Elliot Grey was he followed Christian's Vanquish. He wasn't into flashy cars, but even he had to admit Aston Martins were in a class of their own. He focused on his brother's car because he didn't want to hope, there was only one person in the world that could put that smile on Christian's face, and she had been gone for some time. He didn't want to believe it was her, only to have his hopes crushed when it was more likely a new boat or something.

Elliot parked his truck and followed Christian into the Fairmont. The walk through the lobby, the ride up in the elevator was all done in deafening silence, except Christian still had that goofy smile on his face. He stood back as his brother knocked on the door and stood aside.

Ana yanked the door opened and before she could utter a word was engulfed in a hug that damn near knocked the wind out of her. "Hey, Elliot." She squealed as he twirled her around in the hallway.

Elliot finally put her down taking a step back. "Look who grew up." He said smiling from ear to ear. "I mean… you gained a couple of inches and everything." He teased as she wiped the tear that he didn't know had fallen.

"I can say the same thing about you, you grew everywhere. Damn Elliot look at the size of you… did you take up professional bodybuilding or something." She quipped.

"Now Ana, the love of your life is standing right here, even if he doesn't measure up you can't make such comments about his very big brother." This was the Elliot Grey she remembered.

"Glad someone remembered me. Some things never change." Christian mumbled walking into her hotel room with a smile.

"Oh, hey Christian didn't see you there." She teased shutting the door behind them. "Let me introduce you to my best friends Kate and Emilia.

"Hello Kate, Emilia, I am told you are to thank for our reunion." His voice was tinged with gratitude.

"The smile that has graced Ana's features all afternoon is thanks enough," Kate said with a smug smile.

"This is my brother Elliot," Christian said having finally noticed Elliot staring though he wasn't quite sure which of the ladies had his attention.

"Hello," Elliot said stepping forward to shake their hands. His gaze lingered on Emilia a little longer which surprised Ana as she remembered Elliot being into blondes.

"Back off," Kate growled much to Ana's surprise. Everyone seemed to be surprising her today. Before Elliot could utter a word, Christian stepped forward and handed Kate a manila envelope.

"I do not have a need for it anymore." Was all he said as she took it. Kate opened the envelope and gasps in surprise.

"What is it?" Ana asked.

"This should make things a little easier," Kate said showing her the content.

"You had shares in Kavanagh Media." It was a statement, but he nodded all the same.

"The man for some reason hated me and made it a point to have a dedicated team of paparazzi following my every move, so I bought enough shares to keep him off my back. I made a few phone calls and found out Kavanagh Media might no longer be Kavanagh Media come tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, and this makes it a lot easier to pull off." Kate murmured.

"I'm ready," Ana said ready to get her night with Christian underway.

"E, come on." Elliot reluctantly followed them out.

"You have to come round this weekend… mom, dad and Mia will be so happy to see you." Elliot rattled on.

"I will, I have missed them so much." Ana intoned sadly. For a year the Grey's were her family. She had come to realize just how significant the Greys were in her life especially after learning that Carla just had her around for the money and not because she cared for her.

"So… Rosie, your two besties… are they like…"

"E, fuck off," Christian growled.

"We will talk about this another time," Elliot pulling her into another hug. "It is great to have you back." He said before walking away.

* * *

"Last year for my twenty-fifth I bought a Grey C1000 simply because it had your name and then I find out it's because you manufacture it," Ana said taking a sip of her wine. Dinner had been great the conversation had flowed with little effort. Then again they had so much to catch up on, but so far no topic of substance had been discussed. The two had been subtly flirting though neither had made any bold moves.

"You bought a yacht because the serial number had my name," Christian asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I was looking for a yacht… and well it was also the best on the market. The name thing was just a bonus." She explains looking rather sheepish.

"Hey, be proud of your achievements. Be proud that you worked hard enough to be able to afford a yacht." He says raising his glass to her. "So what's the story with Kavanagh?" He asked.

"The first time I met him was during our graduation, Kate was so happy to see him, and the first thing that came out of his mouth was why she had given me the chief executive position. I am CEO and the company is named after me, but it's split right down the middle between Kate and myself. Kavanagh had nothing positive to say, he was pissed the company wasn't named after him and said it was a mistake as the Kavanagh name was known… never mind the fact that no one outside of Seattle had heard of it. Kate tried to tell him that she wanted to do it on her own and it wasn't about riding on his coattails, but he wouldn't hear of it. We quickly realized that he wanted our company to be a branch of Kavanagh Media."

"Of course he does, he doesn't want to do the hard work it takes to branch out and thought he'd hit the jackpot when his daughter started a media company." Christian scoffed.

"Yeah, and when Kate wouldn't play ball, he told her she was no longer his daughter. Evidently, Kate's mother and brother didn't get that memo because they visit her all the time… as far as they are concerned nothing's changed."

"So that is why you are in Seattle to acquire Kavanagh media." Ana nods.

"We acquired a publishing house last week as well, but Kavanagh Media is the main aim. We have seven million subscribers in the US, and yet we don't have any real infrastructure on this side of the pond. It made sense to acquire a Media house and a couple of printing presses. Hopefully, in about three to five months we should have a fully operational US head office." Christian sits back and smiles at her.

"The publishing house wouldn't happen to be Seattle Independent Publishing would it." Ana giggles into her wine glass.

"The other company was you." She said.

"Yep, GEH has publishing needs, and SIP was ideal for us."

"SMG is more than happy to meet your printing need." Christian knew her words had a deeper meaning.

"Ready to go?" He asked even though he was already out of his seat and helping her out of hers.

"Thank you." She said softly.

With her in mind Christian had opted for Shuckers Oyster Bar. Ana's thoughts turned to work on the walk to her room. Or least she tried, with Christian gifting Kate his shares in Kavanagh Media it had changed their entire plan. They now had the majority share in Kavanagh Media meaning they no longer needed the board. In all fairness, they had the board on their side, but she and Kate had long ago decided against answering to other people, especially a bunch of people who did nothing but simply reaped the reward of their hard work. There was one thing she had worked out. The board would have to go and then … her train of thought was utterly derailed with Christian running his thumb over her knuckles. Who have thought such a small move would render her completely lost.

The ride up in the elevator was as tense as it had been on the way down, even more so if Christian was honest with himself. God, he was desperate to spend the night with her. For the first time in a decade, he had one hell of an erection, and there was no getting rid of it. From the moment he held Ana in his arms earlier that day his body had woken up and refused to go back to sleep. "Would you like to stay for a bit?" Ana blurted out before she changed her mind.

Christian on his part was jumping for joy, and yet the words that left his mouth belie that feeling. "Don't you have work to do? I gather my gift would have thrown your plans into disarray." _Shut the fuck up, you idiot._

"Yes, but as long as you don't mind me spending a couple of hours working…"

"No, I don't mind." He said as they exited the elevator.

Ana was busy searching for her keycard, so she missed the note on the door, Christian didn't. "I believe this is for you." He said with a chuckle

 _I'm next door, and the only reason_

 _you have that info is to stop you_

 _from calling me. Emilia and I have_

 _everything under control._

 _Enjoy your evening._

 _Kate._

"Shame I really was looking forward to seeing you in your element." He teased.

"I'm sure you were." She countered. "Would you like something to drink?" She turned to find him right behind her.

"No." He said softly pulling her closer. He leaned in for a kiss and she responded eagerly.

"Christian." She moaned.

"Yeah." He purred planting soft kisses down her neck. She gripped his shirt pulling him closer needing to feel his warmth.

"Take me to bed."

"God yes." He growled picking her up with ease. Her dress rode up gathering around her waist as he took long determined steps to her bedroom. He just walked her to her to the nearest room, and as luck would have it, it was her room.

His jeans felt tight around his pelvic area, and he was desperate to get out of his clothes, well, it was more like free his cock. He pinned her against the wall kissing her feverishly, his tongue dominating her mouth. She angled her head and leaned into the kiss, she was just as determined to feel him, as he was to feel her. She started grinding on his erection furiously, a desperate need to have him.

"Ana, easy… it's been a while, and at this rate, I'm not going to last." He groaned.

"Neither am I." She admitted pulling her dress over his head. Christian set her down took a step back admiring her body.

"You grew up." He growled earning a giggle from her. She pushed him back onto the bed. Christian quickly undid his belt, button, and zipper before Ana pulled his jeans and boxers down his thighs. As much as Christian wanted to get Ana out of her bra and panties he wasn't quick enough, Ana was naked and sinking onto his cock before he could think.

"Oooh… god…. yesss." She hissed at the feel of him. Christian held onto her waist as she started grinding on his cock. Christian anchored his legs on the edge of the bed and started thrusting into Ana. She welcomed every bit of it meeting him thrust for thrust. He brought his hands up and cupped her breast giving both of them a good squeeze. He could feel her tightening walls around his erection and welcomed it as he was close to blowing his load as it was. Within seconds she threw her head and screamed his name, he was right behind her.

Christian rolled them onto her back and took her nipple into his mouth, Ana arched her back welcoming the action.

As desperate as they were for each other they both knew their first time together in so long wasn't going to last. They could take their time now, after all, the night was still young.


	8. Chapter 8

_**JUNE 26**_ _ **TH**_ _ **2003**_

 _Carla walked into her daughter's bedroom to find her stuffing some of her personal items into a small duffle bag. "What are you doing?"_

" _Packing," Rose muttered as she grabbed a jacket tossing it on her bed._

" _That much is obvious, and since it is also obvious you are not packing for Emilia's… let me be clear. Where are you going?"_

" _You don't need to know, my time here is done, I am leaving." She checked her passport, which had arrived just in time, her old one had expired three months ago._

" _While you are still in high school and a minor…"_

" _I graduated this morning." Rose countered nonchalantly knocking the wind out of Carla's sails._

" _You didn't tell me…"_

" _I don't tell you anything, but this I do want to tell you. I start college in September, and since I don't know the area, I am going to spend the next few months getting to know the town. Don't be surprised if you never hear from me or ever see me again because God knows I don't ever want to see you again."_

" _Do you think you'd be headed for college had you kept the baby? I did you a favor… can't you see that." Carla argued._

" _There was a small part of me that understood why you did it, after all, I was fifteen… well, that was when I thought you did what you did out of motherly love and concern." Carla saw the disgust in her daughter's eyes. "Leaving me with the Grey's would have cost you fifty thousand dollars a month." As hard as she tried Carla could not control her reaction. She stumbled backward before righting herself. She knew this day would come, but she had hoped she had time… time to formulate a plan. A way to bridge the distance between her and Anastasia, a distance she knew she had created. "You did it for money, not love, not out of concern for me or my future. You did it for you and don't try to insult me by denying it." Rose bellowed. "The minute I walk out that door I'm calling Uncle James and the money stops."_

" _Anastasia… I… I…" She couldn't formulate the words to salvage her already disastrous relationship with her daughter._

" _For the longest time I blamed your behavior on sorrow, but I couldn't have been more wrong. You hate me, you hate me for having what you wanted… and the worse part is I don't want the money. I would have happily given it to you had you been a mother to me, but you are not I guess I will find something else to do with it."_

" _Anastas…"_

" _My name is Rose, just for once in your miserable life give me... what's the point, we are done. Oh, by the way, the locks to the New York apartment has been changed, step foot in the building again and you'll be arrested for trespassing." Carla and Stephen had enjoyed several trips to New York staying in the penthouse that was now hers._

" _Ana… Rose…" Carla's time was up, the cab was outside; it's horn announcing its arrival._

" _Goodbye, Carla." Rose jogged down the stairs walking past Stephen and out the door without so much as a word._

" _Did you know it was her graduation this morning and she didn't even tell us?" Stephen said shaking his head._

" _She just told me and only because I came home to find her packing. She is off to college… where I don't know."_

" _Wait you mean she is gone as in gone for months on end and didn't say a word to me." Stephen looked a Carla in disbelief._

" _No, not months on end, she is never stepping foot in this house again or this town from what I gathered."_

 _Two weeks after Ana left Carla run into the one person who would know where Anastasia was. True to her word Anastasia had called James Kane who took great pleasure in telling her she was no longer entitled to any money from Ray's estate. Worse, now that Ana was no longer in her care, she was also no longer welcome on any of Ray's properties. She wondered how she was going to explain it to Stephen. Stephen had been under the impression the penthouse in New York, and the house in San Diego and Mercer property was all hers, inherited from Ray. "Emilia," Carla called cheerfully._

" _Oh, hello Mrs. Morton, how are you?" Emilia asked politely keeping a smile on her face. She found it easy to smile knowing Rose had just dropped a bombshell on Carla and walked out without giving her so much as a chance._

" _I'm well Emilia, and you?"_

" _I'm good, just getting ready for college. You must miss Rose, God knows I miss her already."_

" _Yes, I do." Carla didn't know how to get the information on Anastasia's whereabouts without tipping her hand. She had no idea where her daughter was, how did she explain that._

" _Anyway, I have to go I have a lot to get done." Before she could say a word, Emilia was gone._

Carla walked back into the dining room to find Stephen still sat at the table. "I find myself going over every conversation we've had in the last ten years wondering how much of that was genuine."

"Ste…"

"Carla, do yourself a favor and shut the fuck up. The only thing I want to hear from you is the truth starting with why I just lost my company." Christian Grey had come to him like an angel, now Stephen knew he was an angel, an avenging angel that is.

Carla was lost, she had no idea how to explain all this without losing the little she had left.

"Stephen, you are making a big deal out of nothing. How will Christian know we are divorced if you don't tell him. If he asks, say it's in the works." The minute the words left her mouth she knew she had just hammered the final nail into her own coffin.

"I'm leaving for New York in the morning for a couple of weeks, you will receive the divorce papers in that time. When I get back, I want you and your things gone." Stephen made no effort to hide his disgust.

"Where do you want me to go?" She wailed.

"Oh, I don't know…. the penthouse apartment in New York, the house in San Diego or the one in Seattle." None of which was hers and hadn't been in years.

"They were never mine." Finally, she spoke a word of truth.

"I figured that out when all of a sudden we could no longer go to the apartment in New York. Let me guess… it's Ana's... why that didn't occur to me before now I don't know. The estate you led me to believe was left to you by your late husband was actually left to Ana, that is the cause of your animosity towards your own daughter. You disgust me, lucky for me you signed that prenup without argument because why would you when you led me to believe you had more money than you knew what to do with so you didn't need mine." Stephen sneered. "I want you gone by the time I get back, and take something that you didn't buy, and I will have you arrested." He shouted as he walked away.

Deep down she knew she had no one to blame but herself, but Carla wasn't the type to dig deep and find the truth. Right now, it was easier to blame Christian fucking Grey and her so-called daughter. That was easier than trying to analyze the long list of misdeeds that brought her to this moment. No Christian Grey was chiefly to blame.

* * *

Christian felt her fingers on his torso, her fingers running over the lines that defined his six pack. "You clearly have no idea what that is doing to me… or you do..." He purred as her finger run over his pubic area.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I woke up this morning to find your erection poking me in the ass." She said with a giggle. Christian lifted her leg over his thighs and leaned in giving her a long deep kiss. "Christian… I have a meeting at ten." She moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck to her sternum. Her protestation was weak, and she knew it as did he because he now had her nipple in his mouth sucking greedily. Ana arched her back pushing her breast further into his mouth, and he welcomed it.

Christian pushed her onto her back, settled between her legs, he planned to be there a while. He kissed his way down her body to her pussy, he took a second to take it all in and then dove in. "Oh shit… yes…. yesss…" she hissed when he took long, languid licks before sucking on her clit. Ana remembered just how skilled Christian's mouth was between her legs and it appeared nothing had changed.

Fingers, mouth, tongue, and teeth all played a part in Christian getting Ana to the promised land. She was still shaking when Christian slowly entered her. "Fuck." He groaned as her walls quivered around his cock. She brought her legs up and around his back and he sunk in deeper. He pulled out slowly and back in enjoying the feel of her. He soon picked up the pace much to her delight, his strokes were smooth and strong. Ana pushed up meeting his thrust eagerly, their bodies moving together in perfect sync. Christian looked down watching his wet cock disappear into her over and over again. Soon her walls started quivering tightening around him. "Too… soon, you are cuming too soon." He groaned his thrust speeding up despite his words.

"Can't help it." No sooner had the words left her mouth when she detonated under him. Christian looked over at the clock on the wall and smiled wickedly. "I believe we have time for a few more." He moaned planting wet kisses anywhere his mouth could reach.

* * *

It was five minutes to ten, and as much as Kate didn't want to admit it, she was a nervous wreck. She hadn't seen her father since her graduation and had hoped never to see him again. She had admired the man for so long, followed in his footsteps and got rejected because she wanted to strike out on her own. She had always wanted to work in the building she just entered. The thought made her smile, she will work in this building, in fact as it stood she owned seventy-one percent of it. The rest would be hers by the end of the day with ease thanks to Christian Grey.

"Are you okay?" Ana asked again.

"I am now." She said with a smug smile. Ana had no idea what that meant as she opened the door to the conference room and found the board members milling around giving them surreptitious looks. She hid her smile behind a cough, Kristopher Kavanagh wasn't the only one in for the shock of his life. Before she could sit down, she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Good morning," Christian grumbled to no one in particular.

Kate struggled to keep the smile off her face as Ana took a deep breath and squirmed in her seat, she had heard them last night and this morning. How Ana was able to walk was beyond her.

Some members of the board looked particularly troubled by his appearance. Christian had been the one board member Ana and Kate didn't know about, they had fruitlessly tried to locate the one member that owned the percentage they needed, but they hadn't had any luck. The board members had kept that information to themselves saying they didn't know. Without Christian's share, Kate and Ana didn't have enough to outright call the shots at Kavanagh Media, and the board would only back them if they were kept on board. Christian's appearance would put a kink in that plan if Christian were willing to sell his shares to them. Of course, what the board didn't know was that their fears had already become a reality.

"Sorry I'm late, let's get st…" Kavanagh paused surprised by the sight of first Christian and then Kate and Ana.

"What are you two doing here?" He growled.

"Kristopher, sit down." Miriam Wells barked. Kate knew her father well enough to know by the look on his face he had already figured it out.

"I see." He muttered lowly before sitting down. He had regretted the hasty decision he took the day his daughter graduated, but pride had stopped him from going to her and admitting he was wrong. So she wanted to strike out on her own what was wrong with that? What irked him was the fact she had invested half the starting capital and yet had chosen the position of COO and named the company after her best friend instead of his name. That though didn't warrant his reaction, it was extreme and foolish. He had watched the Steele Media Group grow to become something his company had never achieved. Katherine's achievements had long surpassed his own, and instead of pride, he felt jealousy and anger. Jealous that his daughter had learned from him and exceeded what he'd taught her. Anger that she had not even considered making her company an extension of Kavanagh Media. He was going to pay for it today, and he knew it. What Grey was doing in his building though was a mystery.

"First order of business for today… is… Kristopher, the board is going to ask you to step down as the CEO of Kavanagh Media." Yep, he knew it was coming. "This company stagnated long ago… the world of media has several branches, and Kavanagh Media has only one output and even then in a couple of decades that might be obsolete. Let's be honest how many people actually buy our papers as it stands. We have no real online presence, a route we see several of our competitors going, and yet we are still stuck in the nineteenth century. Sorry, Kristopher, we need new blood."

"I will not argue your point and yes I have seen what the Steele Media Group can do, but I will work with them not be brushed aside."

"What you want is irrelevant... this isn't something we are going to argue about. We can call it to a vote and you know it's a vote that is not going to go in your favor." Miriam Wells had pointed out the obvious, but evidently, that wasn't so obvious to Kavanagh as he stared at her in shock.

Had Christian not sold his shares to them this whole process would have irked Ana to no end. The board members only held a one percent share in Kavanagh Media because, without it, they couldn't help kick Kavanagh out. Even then it was shares they had bought then gifted it back to the board. Ana and Kate had agreed because without the majority share they could not get Kate's father out, but now it wasn't needed, but they let the farce carry on simply because it was fucking amusing.

As Miriam Wells waffled on about Kavanagh's place in the company being obsolete, Ana's attention was on Christian. She admired the cut of his suit and just how good he looked wearing it. Christian also turned his attention away from the argument on to Ana. A small smirk graced his lips as he watched her check him out. On his part, he couldn't help but… "I might not win the lawsuit, but by the time I'm through with you, Kavanagh Media would not be worth a cent to anyone." That brought everyone's attention back to the room. That treat would have meant something if Kate and Ana had relied on Kavanagh simply being voted out.

"Okay, enough of this nonsense." Kate groaned. "Steele Media will offer you twenty percent above market value for your shares in Kavanagh Media," Kate told her father.

"I'm sorry… what." The exclamation was from a member of the board. Kate didn't bother turning her head to find out which.

"Are you trying to undercut us?" Miriam Wells asked.

"Mrs. Wells, last night Christian Grey gave us his shares in Kavanagh Media, I believe there is no need to undercut you. In fact, by my calculation, we no longer need the board." Kate added as her father laughed at the change of circumstances.

"Well, isn't this something." Kavanagh drawled in delight.

"You can't… we had a deal. Help you vote out Kavanagh, and we stay on as board members." A gentleman in an ill-fitting suit barked.

"First and foremost you haven't gotten him out, and by the sound of things even if you had managed it, it wouldn't have been worth a damn after he drags the company through the courts. And did you really think we were just going to hand over money to you at the end of every month for doing… what exactly." Ana informed them. "We paid you all handsomely for your shares… that should be enough. You are all fired effective immediately, except for you Mrs. Wells you can stay we have a lot to talk about if you wish." Ana added. Miriam Wells gratefully sat back down. Christian saw the move for what it was. The girls needed someone to help with the transition, a familiar face to get the employees adjusted to the new bosses.

"What a turn up for the books," Kavanagh mumbled as the board shuffled out of the conference room in shock.

"Told you we should have got Grey on side." One murmured as they walked out. A move he realized would have been futile as Christian kissed Ana. "Never been so happy to be fired." Christian purred before leaving.

Attention now turned to Kavanagh. "I'm not selling… let's be honest this company is about to be worth so much more than you are offering. The Steele Media Group is making money hand over fist, and now with your move into the US market, you are about to double your profits. I would be stupid to part with my small piece of it." Kavanagh sat back with a smug smile.

"Unlike your board, I didn't make this move without considering all the parameters. Yesterday the plan was if you refused we would just gut Kavanagh Media and sell it off piece by piece to the highest bidder and just keep the staff, which in all fairness is all we need. We already have a printing press and a base of operations if push came to shove." Kate said in a bored tone that had her father sitting up.

"And today." He asked knowing full well the answer would be worse.

"And today you will sell because if you don't you will lose so much more. I do not want to go down the part of threatening you, but don't sell and I will." Kavanagh had no idea what his daughter had on him, but he had led a lifestyle that made threatening him a walk in the park if you knew where to look.

"I see." He whispered. "For what it's worth I was…"

"Don't really give a fuck," Kate said pushing the contract in front of him. Kavanagh stared at her for a beat before signing away everything he had ever worked for.

"I take it my signing means whatever you know stays with you." Kate nodded.

"Go down the path of threatening him?" Ana asked after Kavanagh had walked out.

"Yeah, turns out daddy dearest can't keep his pants zipped up. My mother found out and is divorcing him… last night she told me about all the evidence she had. Of course, he didn't know that and signed to keep me from telling my mother." Kate said with a shrug.

"Wow, it is going to sting when he finds out you got your information from the very person he's trying to keep in the dark," Ana said with a chuckle.

"That is the least he deserves," Kate muttered looking around. "We have so much work to do it's terrifying." She added.

* * *

Christian hadn't seen Ana in days, as she was busy with Kavanagh Media or rather the end of Kavanagh Media. He knocked on her door and stood there eagerly waiting for her to answer. He was not disappointed when she opened the door, she was dressed in a yellow halter neck dress with a brown belt that gave the dress a flare from the waist. "Hey, you look beautiful." He murmured leaning in close planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," Ana said feeling somewhat shy. "You look good too." And he did in his black jeans, and a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Ready to go?" He asked giving her his arm.

"Yeah, I will admit I'm a little nervous about seeing everybody."

"Don't be… they will be incredibly happy to see you." He beamed. He really was looking forward to his family's reaction. He and Elliot had kept her coming to lunch a surprise.

"Oh, this is beautiful." She mumbled as Christian pulled up to the house.

"I guess." He'd never really paid much attention to the house. "I never really lived here. They moved here when I moved to Boston and then I lived with Elliot and then my own place… spent the occasional night." He said with a shrug. "Come on." He took her hand practically dragging her into the house. "Mom." He called out.

"In here," Grace answered her voice somehow got Ana moving faster much to Christian's amusement. "Christian, dear…" Grace stopped and let out a gasps that had Christian and Elliot grinning from ear to ear. "Rose?"

"Hello, Grace." Ana's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh, my…" Grace engulfed her in a hug, and she did not hold back her tears. "Look at you… it is so good to see you. You are a woman now." Grace held her at arm's length taking in every inch of her. A loud screech had everyone jumping out of their skins.

"Hey, Mia." Ana barely had time to brace herself for the impact she knew was coming. Christian was fortunately behind her to steady her.

"Mia, what is… holy shit." Carrick exclaimed. Ana went from Mia's embrace to Carrick's in no time. "I never thought I'd see you again." He admitted tears swimming in his eyes.

"Me neither." Ana murmured.

"Well, I'm glad you were both proved wrong." Christian quipped just as the doorbell rung.

"Oh, it's the Lincolns, I completely forgot about them," Grace said with a sigh.

"Can we feign some type of emergency and send them away?" Mia asked earning a chuckle from Elliot.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mia," Ana assured her.

The Lincolns walked in to find the Grey's beaming at a young lady, Elena wondered who she was and hoped she was with Elliot. "It's the Lincolns," Elliot said in his usual booming voice. "Hello…" Elena greeted.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," April whispered.

"Please tell me that is not her," Elena asked as Linc and August exchanged pleasantries with the Greys.

"Yes," April growled.

"Fuck," Elena muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian moved his chair loudly towards Ana's earning a giggle from her. Her laughter put beaming smiles on the faces of the Greys. Elena Lincoln had high hopes her daughter would end up with Christian… that was until this young lady turned up out of the blue. "Christian, do you know anything about Kavanagh Media, rumor is it has been acquired by another media house," Linc asked. The only time Linc ever talked to him was regarding business. The man thought of nothing else but money, so much so he sold a large percentage of Lincoln Timber to Christian.

"Yeah, and I was promptly fired." He said with a chuckle.

"How can they fire you, you have shares in the company," Carrick said looking perplexed.

"I gave them away." He replied nonchalantly.

"You gave them away," Carrick repeated looking at Christian as though the boy had lost his mind. "To whom?" He questioned.

"Katherine Kavanagh." Was his answer.

"Why?" This time it was Grace with the question.

"She brought my girl and me back together, so I gifted them my shares giving her and Ana controlling interest of Kavanagh Media." He said his attention now on Ana.

"You own Kavanagh Media?" Linc asked Ana.

"Yes," Ana answered with a nod. Everyone looked at her clearly waiting for her to elaborate. "Kate and I own the Steele Media Group."

"Holy shit." Linc murmured.

"Who is that?" Mia asked.

"You know that fashion magazine you love reading so much… the one you said catered more to your generation. She publishes it." Linc answered.

"Damn," Mia said proudly. "Go, Rose."

"Well done," Carrick said proudly.

"When you have nothing but work you'd be surprised what you can achieve." She murmured. "We currently print the US edition from our printing press in England, right now with the increasing number of subscriptions and purchases it is more feasible to have a base of operations here in the US."

"Did I tell you she bought SIP from right under my nose," Christian told the room.

"You own SIP." April blurted out.

"Yes, it opens tomorrow, and hopefully everything will be sorted out staff wise by the end of the week," Ana added.

"I'm a copy editor at SIP… wait when you say staff wise… do you mean not everyone will keep their job?" April asked.

"It's the nature of acquisitions, sometimes some people have to be let go," Christian said draping his arms over the back of Ana's chair.

"SIP was a mess, and that wasn't just down to Roach, the staff played a part… most of them are not qualified for their positions, and some are overqualified. That is what Sarah Milton the new president tells me. It's her job to make sure everyone is where they are meant to be, and it appears not everyone will still have a job when she is done." Ana said with a shrug.

"So Roach is out," April mumbled.

"April here is brilliant at her job, was promoted to copy editor within three months of starting." Elena intoned proudly. Ana ignored the statement, what Elena thought meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"So… Ana, are you seeing anyone, a beautiful intelligent and clearly wealthy girl like you must have them lined around the block." August asked his lascivious stare not lost on Ana.

"I didn't get to where I am by indulging men lined around the block, fortunately for them, I didn't notice them even if they were… no one likes to be rejected." She grumbled.

"Come on, you know the saying all work and no play…"

"Makes Rose a billionaire." Christian finished. That statement had Elena damn near choking on her piece of beef. April stared at her in shock, so did the rest of the Grey's.

"How are you on legal representation?" Carrick asked earning a giggle from Ana.

"We need to talk." She said with a smile.

"Anytime." Carrick sat back with a smile of his own.

"Mia is looking for a job if you have any vacancies." Elliot teased earning a glare from Mia. Ana wasn't going to say anything unless Mia asked.

The conversation between Ana and the Greys flowed as though no time had passed at all. The laughter rang around the table to a degree the Lincolns had never seen. Ana had impressed Linc with her business know-how and fortitude to get things done. He wished his kids were more like that instead of relying on his money. April had a job she was no good at no matter what Elena thought, and was most likely about to lose it. She had her sights set on Christian and by the looks of things that was not going to happen. August had his sights set on Ana, which only served to annoy Christian and the young lady herself. His lewd comments and misogynistic attitude were damn right appalling, and he had quietly told the boy to shut up.

April was still angling for more information on how Rose, Ana or whatever the fuck her name was known to the Greys, but so far not much had been divulged. "You mentioned you where Childhood friends." She asked hoping to get the ball rolling.

"Yes, my mom and I moved to San Diego after my father died, but then she got married again we moved and lost touch," Ana said her eyes on her tiramisu.

April knew by the looks on their faces there was more to the story, but she wasn't ever likely to find out what it was.

"Ten years later your best friends find me, and here you are." Christian murmured his face practically buried in Ana's neck.

"Speaking of your best friends…" Elliot started.

"Oh yes, Mia you have to come join us tonight for a few drinks, you will love Kate and Emilia." Christian lost it at the look on Elliot's face.

"I'd love to, I'll drive back with you," Mia chirped.

"What about me?" Elliot growled.

"What about you?" Ana asked.

"Rosie aka Anastasia, there was a time your world revolved around me. There was a time you looked forward to me coming home from college. There was a time I gave you piggy back rides, you become a billionaire, and old Elliot is forgotten."

"I think you will find your world revolved around hers." Christian countered.

"Seriously El, forget about Kate or Emilia, you are just asking to make your life difficult. " Ana advised though she knew he wouldn't listen. "Emilia might look like the nice one, but trust me she is not. The last person that crossed her spent months trying to convince the IRS they did pay their taxes." Ana warned.

"We better get going," Linc said much to the displeasure of the rest of the Lincolns and to the pleasure of the Greys.

"I need to use the bathroom before we leave," August mumbled. As he walked up the stairs it was evident to him Christian had eyes on Ana, and the chances of him getting Ana over him was lower than zero unless he diverted Christian's attention. First, he had wanted Ana because she looked like she would be a good fuck, but now knowing she had the kind of money he could only ever dream of had raised the stakes. With his dad always threatening to cut him off and that threat looking likely everyday Ana was the answer to his prayers.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He was a handsome fucker, tall, and well built with his dad's blond hair, not the peroxide aided shit his mother and sister sported. He opened the door only to slam into Elliot Grey.

Elliot pushed him back into the bathroom and slammed him against the wall. "Tell me something Aug, when was the last time you saw my brother this happy… this engaged?" August didn't need to think about it, the answer was never. "Your silence speaks volumes. The reason for his demeanor right now is Rose, and I know that fact isn't lost on you. Let me make this clear, she is off limits… it's that simple. Look at her inappropriately again with those beady eyes of yours and I will gouge them out and feed them to you. Do I make myself clear?" Elliot asked menacingly.

"Just having a little fun Elliot, it's obvious Christian's into the girl. You've got nothing to worry about." He said with a smile though he was beyond pissed. The Grey boys pissed him off to no end, but he put up with them. Ever since they came to town, getting laid had become very difficult as all the girls had their eyes on them. He was no different to them, he had money, looks and could charm the pants off any girl so what was it about them that made them so special.

"Glad we cleared the air," Elliot said walking out.

* * *

"Finally." Grace murmured the minute the door shut behind the Lincolns.

"Christian, are you aware you have a stalker?" Ana asked a surprised looking Christian. "I guess it's a no." She added.

"Who, and how do you know?" He asked.

"That was how Kate found you. In SIP's servers, we found several files belonging to a Jack Hyde. The day we announced the acquisition he was desperate to get to the servers the minute we mentioned overhauling their system. One of the files is on this family, primarily you. He has several pictures of you, most of them are just too up close… anyway, I brought the file. You have your people deal with it."

Christian didn't wait he grabbed a laptop and inserted the data stick. "Shit, how is this possible, even the paparazzi aren't this good and yet some guy I don't know as been successfully stalking me with all the security around me," Christian grumbled. "He seems to know everywhere I am." He murmured.

"Son, this is very disturbing," Carrick said as he looked through the surveillance pictures of his family.

"Thank you, Ana," Christian said his attention on the laptop screen.

We have other files but those are heavily encrypted, and Emilia hasn't had time to deal with those with everything we have to do work wise." Ana sighed, for the first time since the inception of SMG, she had no desire to spend umpteen hours at work. She knew come tomorrow morning his security team would be in for some serious grilling.

"Do you think… maybe just maybe, he's getting his information from April." Mia asked.

"Mia, you might just be onto something. That girl talks too much that is why I'm always careful what I say around her. But looking at most of these, I will say the possibility is high because most of these are from the last ten months. April started work at SIP around the same time. In a conversation I'd usually tell her I where I'm going to avoid her trying to monopolize my free time or asking to spend time together, fuck." Christian growled. "No one says anything until we are sure that this is just her talking too much and nothing else." Ana breathed a sigh of relief that Christian was thinking along the same lines she was. This might not be just April talking too much, there was something about the entire Lincoln family that didn't sit will with her.

"What is with the Lincolns?" Ana asked as they walked the grounds.

"When we first moved here, we knew nobody, and the Lincolns were very welcoming. Soon it became quickly apparent that we didn't need them to introduce the family to the various social groups, but you know Grace she never wants to toss anyone aside unless they give her a reason." Christian had the distinct feeling the Lincolns were about to burn their bridge with the Grey's soon enough.

"Yeah," Ana says with a chuckle. "I meant to talk to you about Hyde at a more appropriate time, but it was evident Grace was going to ask questions I just could not talk about today."

"I get that, and I understand." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Who do I need to talk to about using SMG's printing press?" Christian asked with a smile.

"That would be me," Ana answered with a smug grin.

"Well then, when can I come and see you to hash out the details." He asked pulling her closer.

"How about you bring me lunch tomorrow, and we can talk. The SIP office, okay with you?"

"Beggars can't be choosers." He quipped.

* * *

Elena barely paid attention to whatever Linc was saying on the drive home. From the minute she laid eyes on Christian Grey, she had been scheming and engineering a union between April and Christian and all that was wasted because of that girl. For a time she looked like she had succeeded when Christian asked April to be his date to every social gathering on the calendar and even the occasional dinner. She had made it a point to make sure the press had been there to take pictures and write articles about the two. Unfortunately for Elena that backfired spectacularly when Christian distanced himself from her because of the articles alluding to the two being a couple. That realization had her wondering why Christian was so concerned he had most of the articles pulled and the ones on the net completely disappeared. Evidently, he didn't want someone reading the articles, and that someone was Rose. The question was why Christian would care so much about a childhood friend reading about his dates with April.

"Darling." Elena purred earning an eye roll from Linc who knew she wanted something.

"Yes dear." He knew Elena hated that moniker, which according to her made her sound old. Linc had never met anyone so intent on beating the unbeatable fact that was aging.

"I want a background check on the Steele girl." April and August who had been paying more attention to their phones looked up.

"Why?" His dismay was evident for all to see.

"Because this whole childhood friend thing is bullshit," Elena answered.

"Really, because what I saw a family who longer looked like they had lost something. Did you not see the joy, the laughter… that feeling of loss that clung to them like death was gone." Linc countered.

"You just made my point… all that could not possibly have been because of a childhood friend. There is more to the story." Elena insisted.

"So what… what do you care? Christian isn't going to marry April because you uncovered some secret that is not there." August couldn't help the chortle that left him as April bristled at her father's words.

"Shut up." She growled. "Don't pretend you didn't have your eyes on her. You could do so much better." She added with a snort of derision.

"Please, let's be realistic, August doesn't have a job, has got zero plans to get one, flanked out of college and is as lazy as a walrus. Every cent he spends his because I gave to him. He'd be lucky if a woman like that even looked his way." Linc words angered August to no end, even if it was true. "Believe me if Christian was interested in April I would foster it, but he's not, and if that is not obvious to you lot then I suggest you open your eyes." He added as he pulled into the driveway of the family's home.

Elena on her part was determined to find what the Grey's were hiding.

Christian straightened out his tie, his hair was unruly as ever, and he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to look his best for anyone, he usually dressed to assert his dominance and intimidate business rivals. Taylor opened the door for him, and he stepped out looking at the modernized façade of SIP. He remembered the worn out exterior the building used to have.

"Raymond Carpenter Publishing House." He read out loud and felt some degree of pride he'd never felt for his own achievements.

"Christian!" He looked down to find April staring at him with such hope, and strangely, he had no qualms about shattering it.

"Hey, April." He greeted nonchalantly.

"You brought… what are you doing here?" She asked quickly realizing he wasn't there for her, but for Ana.

"I have a lunch meeting with Ana." He made no effort to hide his beaming smile.

"Alright… enjoy." She said walking away.

"Oh, I will." His tone left little to the imagination.

He walked up to the reception desk with a spring in his step. "Hello… Claire, I'm Christian Grey, here to see Miss Steele."

"Yes, Mr. Grey she is expecting you." Her level of professionalism surprised him. She wasn't stuttering, fluttering her eyelashes or staring at him as though he was a piece of juicy steak. "Take the elevator up to the seventh floor, someone will be waiting for you." She says politely.

"Thank you." He said with a genuine smile.

Indeed a young lady named Hannah walked him down to the corridor to Rose's office.

 _I have to remember she's Ana now, although she doesn't mind Rose, everyone now calls her Ana._

"Mr. Grey." Ana greeted, and Christian quickly realized she wasn't alone.

"Good afternoon Miss Steele." He replied with a sly grin.

"I will leave you two to it, I have people to demote, promote and unfortunately for some… fire."

"Mr. Grey, this is Sarah Milton she will be running the Seattle and Portland branches of my publishing house." Ana introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey, what you've done with GEH is as impressive as Ana's work with Steele Media."

"Thank you." With that, she was gone.

"Should I be prepared for April getting fired?" He asked with a smirk surprising Ana. "Oh please… the only one that thinks April is capable of anything more or less the position of a copywriter is her mother." He added with a scoff earning a giggle from Ana.

"Yeah, she has to go, and even more so, I'm questioning why Jack Hyde fought to give her the position. From what I understand the girl wasn't much of an assistant to begin with."

"As in the same motherfucker stalking me," Christian asked.

"One and the same," Ana answered.

"The man stalking me and seem to have known my every move in the same time April has been working here... fought to promote her to a position she is wholly incapable of holding." Ana nodded although it wasn't a question.

* * *

Dr. Garcon was all smiles when he walked towards his practice, he had received an email that made his day, hell his month. His wife couldn't help the squeal that left her when he showed her the email. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw the woman standing outside his practice waiting for him. If there was one person in the world he never wanted to lay eyes on ever again it was her. What were the chances of hearing from Christian Grey the same morning that Rose's mother turned up on his doorstep?

"Dr. Garcon."

"Yes, how can I help you." Carla realized the man in front of her didn't recognize her.

"I was here ten years ago with my daughter, she was fifteen and pregnant..."

"Unfortunately, the patient was your daughter, and I cannot give you any information as she is no longer a minor."

"No, that is not why I'm…" He knew why she was there, but it would be a cold day in hell before he helped her, not that he had the files from Rose's abortion. He had long ago helped Christian destroy them.

"Madam, you are going to have to book an appointment I have patients waiting for me. Have a good day." He said turning his back on her.

"Do you know a Christian Grey?" With his back turned he had time to compose his features.

"The name doesn't ring a bell… as I said madam you have to book an appointment." As he walked into his office, he sent a quick email to Christian.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know what I don't want to talk about Hyde or April fucking Lincoln." He growled taking a seat on her couch.

"What did you bring for lunch?" Ana asked indulging him.

"Sandwiches." He said smiling when he noticed her scowl.

"Sandwiches?" She questioned.

"Try it before you dismiss it." He said handing her a box.

He watched her as she took a bite and shut her eyes savoring it. "Okay, I concede defeat… fuck, this is good." She moaned.

"As if I would ever get you something mediocre." He quipped.

"I sent an email to Dr. Garcon this morning." He blurted out suddenly.

"H... How… do you know Dr. Garcon?" she couldn't hide her shock even if she wanted to.

"I found him a few weeks after I hired Barney. I tasked him with looking for you, and it was the first thing he found. I went to see him in San Diego of all places… I had thought Carla would wait till she got you to your new home, but… anyway, to my utter surprise the man was expecting me. He told me he advised you to give him permission to give me your file. He not only gave it to me but also did something that was extremely illegal, he helped me destroy the file and wipe it off the medical database."

"There is no record of the abortion?" Ana asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Christian answered with a shake of his head to boot.

"Thank fuck for that. I always worried about that, someone using it against either one of us. Especially, now that Carla has nothing left it's the one place…" she stopped when she noticed Christian smiling from ear to ear. "She already did, didn't she?" Ana asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, Dr. Garcon sent me an email this morning. Legally, he can't give her your file without your consent even if it existed. I believe she is headed here and needed leverage, she is desperate for money and knows I have plenty." Christian surmised.

"That woman is the lowest form of any existing being. You would think she would have learned by now, her desperation for money has cost her everything and yet she is still after money. I still find it hard to believe she brought me into this world." Ana shook her head in disgust. "What gets to me the most is not having any idea if the baby was a boy or a girl. I cried so much at one point I passed out. Dr. Garcon doesn't perform abortions on anyone that doesn't want it regardless of age or their parent's wishes, but he did so because he heard Carla threatening to have you arrested if I refused. I kept a brave face until he told me he was so sorry as if it was his fault… and wished there was a way around Carla. That was when I started crying… I had never felt so broken, not even when Ray died did I feel that distraught.

In the two years I lived with them, I barely said a word to either one of them. I met Emilia when I started school… she was a godsend. I spend almost all my weekends at her house that was when I wasn't working. I got a job at the library, and I used the money for what I needed. Hell would have had to freeze over before I asked Carla for anything after what she did." The tears streamed down her cheeks, and she made no effort to stop it. Christian lifted her onto his lap, and she stayed there for a time softly crying into his shirt.

"I always wondered how you survived living with her." He whispered.

"Had the baby been a boy… I always liked Michael and a girl… you know I could never make my mind up." She lifted her head looking at him.

"What names did you have in mind?" She asked.

"I always liked names like Juliet, Cora, Coraline… you know those posh names." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, no… you do realize Juliet died at the end of Romeo and Juliet and every Cora I know from books and movies also met with the same faith." Her tone had him laughing.

"A small part of me prayed for a miracle… I prayed for an intervention, anything to stop Carla from going through with her threat. Then Barney found your medical records and I knew she had forced you. I felt like I was right back to the day she took you away. Back then I couldn't eat, I couldn't stomach the thought of food… especially after destroying everything of us in a fit of rage. I ended up in hospital…" Ana gasped in shock. "Yeah, it was stupid, but I was right back to that moment when Dr. Garcon confirmed the abortion. I spent days locked away in my room, but this time my mom put her foot down knowing how it was all going to end." She held onto him a little tighter.

"We never really got the chance to mourn our baby or say goodbye. There is nothing anywhere that shows a life was taken from us." She mumbled into his chest.

"We can have a small monument at my parent's to…" This time he broke down. They'd both agree it was the first time either had really mourned the child they lost.

* * *

"Are you going to get someone to look into Christian and the Steele woman's past?" Elena asked. Linc dropped his fork on the plate with a loud sigh.

"For fuck sake Elena, what are you hoping to find?"

"Well, I wouldn't know until you get someone to look into it." She retorted condescendingly.

"Okay, say you do find that Grey and the girl had some questionable past. What do you intend to do with that information… blackmail him into marrying April."

"No, not blackmail… just strongly suggest." She said with a smirk.

"Well then, let me strongly suggest something. Let. This. Go." Linc growled.

"Jesus Linc, think what it would accomplish to have those two in our back pockets." Elena sounded almost animated with glee.

"Back pocket, huh." For a minute there she thought Linc could see the potential. "Now dear, here is a large dose of reality. Christian Grey has me in his back pocket."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means Christian has me in his back pocket. He owns the majority share in Lincoln Timber." Elena looked as crestfallen as he expected. "Yes dear, Christian Grey owns us."

"Why would you sell to…"

"It was either that or declare bankruptcy. Of course, Christian doesn't know it was the reason I sold to him."

"Bankruptcy." Elena knew years of planning and manipulation had come to nothing because of her husband. "How?"

"It's simple Christian bought a lumber yard three years ago. At the time it was nothing to worry about because it was a small operation enough for his own manufacturing needs, but then again this is Christian Grey we are talking about… within a year he had turned it into one that rivaled my own and worse he could sell his stock at a lower price because he owned the land and therefore the timber that came with it. I was forced to match his prices to keep the contractors I had deals with or risk losing them. That left me with little to no profit, in all fairness I should have gone to Christian then, but in a moment of stupidity I instead chose a different route, and it ended up costing me more. In the end, I went to Christian and considering he doesn't need my business I had no choice but to tell him I needed the money, not why I needed the money. He came in and within months turned it all around.

I don't give two shits that I have to run my decisions past him because having his input has made Lincoln Timber profitable even though I'm sharing the profits. The boy is a fucking genius, and I for one I'm not about to ruin a successful partnership because you can't get it into your thick skull that he is not interested in April. If I hear one more word or find out that you are persisting in this foolish endeavor, I will be the one to go to him and Ana and tell them what you intend. I love my money and the lifestyle it affords me, and I am not about to lose it because of you and those stupid kids.

I'm meeting Carrick for a game this afternoon and fishing later, don't wait up." Linc wiped the corners of his mouth and threw the napkin on the table in disgust. "Even if he didn't own most of my business I will still be talking you out of it because the major point you seem to be missing is that he is not interested in April."

Just before he leaves the house, his daughter stormed in looking as though the world just screwed her over. "I just got fired." Linc was not the least bit surprised.

"Why?" Elena asked standing up.

"Because... I'm not good at my job." Linc was shocked by her honesty. "They compared my work to the other copywriters and mine was subpar at best according to the new president."

"Did you call Christian?" Elena asked earning an eye roll from Linc as he walked out.

"Yes… daddy, where are you going?" April asked surprised by his attitude.

"I'm late for my game." He countered.

"I just got fired." She reiterated.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, and I also heard it was because your work was subpar at best. What surprises me is the fact that you are surprised by that. You kids need to be realistic about your prospects in life. If I were you I will save that trust fund, invest it because it's all the money you have. Your mother has left you so deluded about marrying Christian every other decent prospect is now looking elsewhere because you rejected them all." With that, he walked out.

"What did Christian say?" Elena asked ignoring Linc.

"I saw him leaving the building, and he said it wasn't his business. I could have sworn he'd been crying, he looked a mess when he climbed into the car. Hell, Taylor had to damn near carry him in."

"That's it, he didn't offer to speak to the Steele woman… nothing." She asked ignoring her statement about his wellbeing.

"Nope," April said sitting down. "He spent all afternoon in her office by the looks of things. It's obvious she is the one as far as he's concerned."

"You can't give up." Elena barked.

"How can I give up something I never had?" April muttered before walking out.

Elena knew her children had inherited her beauty, but unfortunately, it seems it was all they possessed. He had nothing when she met and married Linc and was able to give herself a great life, now she had to do the same for her children. With April it was easy, find her a man like Linc, rich and handsome, Christian Grey was the epitome of both. Unfortunately, Christian was not remotely interested in April, and now with the information Linc had just dropped on her lap it was time to accept things, as painful as it was.

* * *

Christian and Ana hadn't spent that much time together, she had promised to come by Escala after work and true to her word she was on her way up. His eyes were still a little red-rimmed, but he made no effort to hide it if anyone understood why it was Ana. Christian Grey could not appear weak to anyone, except to his immediate family and Ana. They had seen him at his worst and didn't judge him for it.

He smiled at the sight before him when the elevator doors opened. Ana was a vision in white, white jeans, a white tank top, and a linen shirt. "Hello, Angel." He teased earning a grin from her.

"Angel... I like that." She purred wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought I'd come spend the evening with my boyfriend." She added.

"Well, your boyfriend is thrilled to spend the evening entertaining you." They walked through the double doors, and she stopped at the sight before her.

Christian, this is beautiful… very unexpected." She murmured.

"I will admit I had you in mind when I decorated the place." He was reminded then to show her the library sometime that evening. The penthouse was warm and welcoming though apart from his family he rarely invited anyone round.

He had cream-colored walls, an off-white couch with several pillows and throws in various brown accents. A cream-colored shag rug and several potted plants that brought life to the place. "I love it," Ana said walking over to the balcony. "What a view." She whispered. "I could stand here for hours just staring at that skyline."

"You are more than welcome to come here anytime day or night and stare." He quipped as he placed a bottle of wine and glasses down. He quickly grabbed a tray of crackers and various cheeses. He tossed a few pillows on the rug, and they got comfortable.

"I promise I'm not going to make the entire evening about your work, but how is the renovation of Kavanagh Media building coming?"

"It's right on schedule, it's a lot of work, but it should be done in a month. You should see the office Kate designed for herself, it's a bit much for me."

"What about your office?" he asked his eyes taking her in as she pulled off her linen shirt.

"It's simple…" she paused realizing it was time for change. Christian spent the last ten years just as she did and if he could derive some joy in life and create a warm environment for himself so could she. "But I'm going to take a page out of Kate's book and design an office space that is warm and welcoming."

"Hmm-mm." Ana turned to face him. "Your skin is so smooth." He murmured planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"I remember you being a lot smoother when you were angling for sex." She said with a giggle.

"Angling for sex… angling for sex. You think that is what I'm… okay, I am, and you were fifteen you didn't know smooth if it hit you in the face, that is why you can tell how shit I am now." She threw her head back in laughter.

"I don't know… you were shit at a lot of things. I recall the whole Susannah Leila debacle." He groaned.

"Don't remind me, that was a pretty low point in my life." He said with a groan filling her wine glass and his draining the bottle. "Would you like some more?" He asked shaking the empty bottle.

"No, I'm good." She mumbled. "I'm something of a lightweight when it comes to alcohol." He stared at her lips as she spoke barely hearing a word. "You really are useless when you have sex on the brain." She teased.

"And only you could help me out of my uselessness." Even he knew that was corny.

"Wow, that was lame, but God... yes," Ana muttered.

* * *

"Don't you have a house in Mercer?" Christian asked as he runs his fingers up and down her spine.

"I do… the décor is somewhat outdated, and it needs work. I'm just too busy to deal with the house right now." She had never felt so relaxed in body and mind.

"Elliot owns a construction company, I'm sure when you are ready he'd be more than happy to help." Christian murmured.

"I'm sorry… I haven't spent that much time with you or the rest of the Grey's." Ana apologized.

"They understand you have work to do… but how about we take my catamaran out for the weekend. I hear you love to sail… this captain could do with a second." His lips found her skin. "You could invite Emilia and Kate, I'm sure they would love it."

"They would." She purred. "Speaking of Emilia, she opened Hyde's files and well…" she turned facing him. "It's recordings of every conversation he'd ever had with April… I think he had it in case she stopped playing ball. Then again I believe she gave information on you for the promotion from assistant to copy editor even though she wasn't qualified for it. Christian, you were in foster care with Hyde." He sat up looking perplexed.

"Ana, I was never in fost…" he jumped up looking for his trousers. He looked up to find Ana waving his phone at him. "Thanks." He said with a chuckle despite the situation.

"Mom, was I ever in foster care?"

"Yes, you spent two months with the Colliers while the state searched for any relatives you might have had." Grace wondered why this was coming up now.

"Holy shit… I don't remember a thing from then, turns out I was there with Hyde."

"Oh my… yes… of course, the red-haired boy who kept trying to get us to adopt him as well. There was just something about him that made us uncomfortable. We knew if we adopted him you and Elliot would most likely be in danger. After all these years."

"I guess he didn't let it go, he's been using April, and she's happy to be used for a promotion. Anyway, thanks, mom. Ana and I will be there this weekend, we thought we could take The Grace out for the weekend." _Talk about a drastic change in topic._

"That is an excellent idea, see you two then." She said hanging up.

"What are you going to do?" Ana asked. Despite the nature of the conversation Christian's attention was more drawn to her naked body.

"Christian," Ana warned. "Pay attention."

"Let it play out, confronting Hyde when we have no knowledge of what he's planning is just foolish. I believe Harper Lee said 'never ask a question you don't already know the answer to.' My security has been sleeping on the job, but not anymore, they are watching Hyde's every move, which is easy because most of his moves involve a Grey…"

"And me," Ana added. "He's been looking up information on me, and it wouldn't surprise me if we learn April has said something hence Hyde's sudden interest in my past."

"I'd bet a billion dollars Carla is on her way to Seattle. Dr. Garcon was a dead end, but we still can't have her talking about our past to anyone… the gossip alone would be enough to raise eyebrows."

"Oh please, Carla wants money and will only to talk to whoever is willing to pay and that we can control." She said with a sly smile.

"What is going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" Christian asked pulling her closer to him.

* * *

After almost two days Carla finally arrived in Seattle, it was city she knew well she had spent most of her life there before Ray died. Before Christian Grey had shown up for dinner, Stephen talked about him a lot and had in fact made it a point to say Christian's business was based in Seattle because it was Carla's hometown. She in the last two years had collected over a million dollars earmarked for Anastasia's care, and despite never having used much of it on Anastasia, she had just over ten thousand dollars in her pocket and nowhere to live.

She had one piece of paper as proof of her daughter's pregnancy and she could be persuaded to not make that little bit of information public for the right price of course. Christian was worth billions and could certainly part with a couple of million as far as Carla was concerned. A businessman of his caliber would not want that type of gossip spreading, and she wasn't above padding the story either if that is what it took. After all, Anastasia wasn't around to say it wasn't true if she made her sound younger than she actually was.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride from the airport to the house was filled with trepidation that Stephen Morton could not comprehend. She needed to be gone by the time he got back home because he could kiss his livelihood and home goodbye of she was still there. Carla had no money and nowhere to go so as far as he could see she had nothing to lose by sticking around just to make sure Christian made good on his threat.

The cab pulled into his driveway the driver getting out to unload his luggage. Stephen with a sigh got out of the cab and from the driveway tried to discern if anything had changed. It took him a second to realize it had, Carla hadn't opened the door to welcome him home as she always did when he came back from his business trips. The sigh of relief that left him should have made him feel shameful, but it didn't. Carla had been a good wife as wifely duties went, but unfortunately, she had lied to him for the entirety of their marriage. What got to him above all else was that he had treated Rose so poorly because of what Carla had told him, never making an effort to know her. If he had taken five minutes and gotten her side of the story then maybe just maybe he would have spotted the holes in Carla story. How Carla could hate her own daughter because of money was beyond him.

Yeah, he had no kids of his own, but he doubted he could hate one had he been in the same situation. He didn't Hate Rose, he just hated her attitude, and now that he understood the reason for it, it made him feel like shit.

He checked the mailbox before going into the house and found the keys to the front door and the divorce papers. He opened the folded papers and noticed it was signed. He was not at all surprised to find she would do something as cruel as leaving the keys to the front door in the mailbox without making any attempts to conceal it.

 _Thank God for prenuptial agreements._

He quickly got his phone out of his pocket to call Christian. He looked at his watch, it was late in Savannah, but it would still be relatively early in Seattle. Carla was gone, and he could save his company. The phone rang and rang and just as he was about to hang up he heard a gruff hello. "Hello, Mr. Grey, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

* * *

God, his dreams had never felt so good. Ana was sucking him off like a pro. Her mouth dropped down over and over again, occasionally her tongue would run over the engorged head before she'd resume sucking him off. He felt the moan that left him and slowly opened his eyes quickly grasping it wasn't a dream. Ana was indeed giving him one hell of a blowjob. Fuck… Ana, Jesus woman your… mouth." He groaned as her mouth dropped down swallowing his cock in its entirety. The sight alone was enough to set him off, but with a great deal of strength he held off. He wanted to enjoy it for a little while longer, that was until she hummed and the vibration put the final nail in the coffin. He exploded down her throat without warning, he felt his back come off the rug, his thighs shake ever so slightly, and his breathing was shallow at best. She swallowed every ounce and continued sucking until he was bone dry.

Ana sat up wiping the corners of her mouth as though a bit of food had escaped, not that she had just sucked a man off till his back arched. Christian stared at her in disbelief as she straddled his lap and slowly started grinding on his flaccid cock. "You don't do that that to a man's cock and think you can get him hard again so soon." He mumbled despite holding her hips and helping her along. Her pussy was so wet he wouldn't have stopped her even if his cock hurt.

With a chuckle she leaned down kissing him, there was nothing soft or restrained about the kiss. She was determined to shake the way he saw her during sex, and he knew it. A decade ago, he only ever made love to her, there was no fucking, he didn't even remotely encourage the notion of oral from her and his kisses were soft. Clearly, some of that had remained with him, and she wasn't having it if that blowjob was anything to go by.

Ana walked into her hotel suite to find Kate and Emilia on the couch kissing passionately. The two damn near jumped apart earning a chuckle from her. "You two are adults and know what you are doing so who am I to tell you otherwise." Kate looked at Emilia in awe who was looking back at her with the same awed expression.

"Sex really suits you… makes you more relaxed." Kate teased earning an eye roll in return.

"It has got nothing to do with sex." She defended.

"I beg to differ, the manner of your walk says a lot." Emilia quipped.

"Whatever." Ana murmured trying in vain to stop the blush she knew was forming. "Emilia, I have a favor to ask." She took a seat between them. "But before I do there is something I should tell you." She paused composing herself. "You know Christian was my first and only boyfriend. The truth was I fell pregnant, and we decided to keep the baby. The Greys were more than happy for us to do so, but Carla wasn't. The law favored her because Christian was eighteen and I was fifteen, and in San Diego, the age of consent is eighteen. If Carla reported it Christian would have been arrested for statutory rape. We didn't really have a leg to stand on so not only did she take me away from them… she forced me to abort the baby.

I wish I could say she did it out of love and care for me… she did because of money. She was getting fifty thousand dollars a month for my care and had she left me with the Greys she would have lost out on that."

"What do you need?" Emilia asked holding her hand, while Kate had her arm around her. Ana was grateful for the lack of questions. She appreciated the silent support more than anything.

* * *

Carla took out the one proof she had of Anastasia's abortion, the one single paperwork she took of the receptionist desk. She had gone to great lengths to make sure the document was as new as the day she stole it. At the time she needed it just in case, Anastasia defied her and tried contacting the Greys, today it's what will make her millions. That and the fact that Anastasia wasn't there to dispute the one change she was going to make to it.

Years ago she took classes at the local community center in Savannah in computers because Stephen had encouraged it. She had bought a thirty-dollar printer and scanner at the small mom and pop computer store and managed to pay only twenty-five dollars for it. She was only going to use it once, and frankly, the twenty-five dollars was too much. She scanned the appointment details onto the laptop and transferred the document to Word. The best thing about it was the fact that Ana's details had been entered using the good old Microsoft Word. She changed Ana's date of birth on the document, so Ana's age was now twelve at the time of the abortion. She printed a few copies just in case Christian Grey didn't play ball. She knew a few media outlets would take the copy and run with the story and hopefully by the time anyone thought to really check it would be too late. Hell, from her conversation with Dr. Garcon only Ana could access her medical records.

She was sure Christian could find a way to dispute it eventually, but by then the damage would be done, and that is exactly the message she was going to relay when she spoke to him later. Either he pays, or his reputation would take a hit.

Carla looked up at the impressive façade that was Grey House, and a wry smile graced her features. She went through the rotating doors as most people made their way out as the work day was coming to a close. "Hello." Carla greeted warmly, after all, she was feeling rather good. "I'm here to see Christian Grey, would you tell him Mrs. Morton, An… Rose's mother is here to see him." With a nod, Bethany looked at Mr. Grey's appointment book and found nothing on record.

"Mrs. Morton do you have an appointment?" Bethany asked politely as always.

"No, but he will want to see me," Carla was confident about that.

"I'm afraid unless you have an appointment or there are specific instructions from Mr. Grey I'm afraid seeing him will not be possible," Bethany said.

"Just check with him, trust me he will want to see me." Bethany with a sigh picked up the phone to Andrea who after nearly sending Ana away made sure to check with Mr. Grey. She was surprised by the near hysterical laughter that left her boss and went on for some time before telling her to have security throw the bitch out. Andrea calmly relayed the message. Bethany discreetly buzzed for the security team who appeared in no time and considering Carla was the only non-GEH personnel they approached with military precision without a word from Bethany.

"Ma'am, you will have to vacate the premises." Carla looked at them in disbelief.

"If this is how he wants to play it then we shall." She said turning around feeling slightly defeated. Her alternate plan wouldn't give her nearly as much as she desired, but it would have to do. She was sure more media outlets would want interviews if it all went to plan.

* * *

Elliot stared from the upper deck of The Grace as Emilia and Kate chatted to Carrick and Grace. Whatever the subject of conversation was it was evidently hilarious as the four were laughing uproariously. "Oh man, E… you are courting misery if you do not let any designs you have on those two go," Christian warned.

"I can't help it…"

"Which one are you into exactly?"

"I'm not fussy, I'll take whichever one will give me the time of day." He quips.

"Let it go." Christian pats him on the back. "Come down… Ana and I have something we'd like to share with everybody." The tone of voice had Elliot moving without question.

"Ana and I…" Christian starts but pauses as he struggles to find the right words. "Had circumstances being different… a nine-year-old little boy or girl would be standing here with us… or more than likely running around with little regard for their safety. We were young, and we both knew with our age difference we were asking for trouble, but that wasn't the kind of trouble we expected…. a bit naïve I will admit." Christian finally looks up at his family and friends and finds his mother's eyes swimming with tears, holding on to Carrick for support. "A life was cruelly taken from us, and we want to acknowledge that life. Mom, dad, Mia, Elliot for so long we have lived with the knowledge of a grandchild, niece or nephew lost without ever talking about it. Ana and I are also guilty of that and have decided that as much as it hurts it will continue to hurt if we don't acknowledge that loss, but also celebrate what that life could have been. Let this weekend be a celebration… so let's raise a glass to baby Grey, a life that was taken when it didn't need to be." Christian swallowed the lump lodged in his throat.

"Baby Grey." Rung out.

"Christian, that was beautiful," Grace mumbled tearfully.

"Thanks, mom." He mumbled almost shyly.

"Yeah bro beautiful words… this time try to wrap it up." Elliot felt a solid hit to the back of his head.

"Oh come on." He said not bothering to find out who had hit him. "I'm just saying what you are all thinking." He added.

"It was wrapped up." That earned a giggle from Ana. "What?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She mumbled shaking her head.

The atmosphere despite everything was relaxed and fun. "You know what, I have the distinct feeling that if any sibling of mine is going to find themselves in Kate and Emilia's bed, it would be Mia." Christian teased Elliot who was looking over at Mia who certainly seemed to have the ladies attention.

"That is just so unfair," Elliot grumbled walking away.

"Christian Grey, that was just… okay, maybe he deserved it." Ana acquiesced.

"We both know what Elliot is like, and those two work together, and both are your friends… it's already a precarious situation as it is without the involvement of Elliot Grey." Ana couldn't agree more. "You know… I thought we could go down and check out our cabin. Make sure we have everything we need." He sounded nonchalant enough.

"You don't do subtlety very well so I would suggest you don't try." She teased. "You want sex, just say you want sex." She added.

"Okay, I want sex… desperately." He took her hand laying it on his erection.

"Boys, how about some fishing," Carrick called out. Christian let out a loud frustrated sigh. "Where is your brother?" Carrick asked.

"He disappeared downstairs after Christian teased him about Emilia and Kate being more interested in Ma." Christian's jaw dropped as he gaped at Ana in shock.

"She still knows how to leave you stumped." Carrick laughed. "I'll go get him." He added still laughing.

"Wow… really Ana. I'm a grown man you can't get me in trouble with my parents."

"You sure about that." She challenged.

"I'm no longer having sex with you." He grumbled petulantly as he walked away.

"I've got something," Elliot yelled as he grabbed his fishing rod. Carrick and Christian abandoned theirs to aid Elliot.

"Yeah, and by the tautness of that line, it's a big one., Carrick said gleefully.

"Come on… come on, you beauty." Elliot mumbled as he let the line slack before reeling it in again. He nearly let it go when he spotted the ladies in their bikinis.

"ELLIOT." Carrick bellowed drawing his attention back to the task at hand.

"I'm on it." He grumbled. His arms hurt and any other time he would have let the fucking fish go, but today he couldn't, not in front of Kate and Emilia.

Eventually, his perseverance paid when he pulled the biggest sturgeon he'd ever seen out of the water. The roar from the three men had the women rolling their eyes.

"We have to measure it," Christian shouted running towards the kitchen below deck and within seconds came out with a tape measure. "Just over four and a half foot." He said gleefully.

Elliot held it as Carrick took a picture before he tossed it back into the lake.

It had been a day of fun and games most of it at Elliot's expense. His manly display of catching a big fish he found held no appeal where Kate and Emilia were concerned. At dinner, he was none too happy to find himself opposite the ladies. "I can't believe I have to sit with you two." He grumbled as he sat down.

"And we can't believe it either, but you don't see us complaining." Ana scoffed hiding her smile.

Carrick lightly tapped his spoon against his glass getting everyone's attention. "Today has been… just wonderful. Ana seeing you here with us happy, healthy and wealthy." That earned him a few chuckles. "You are a sight to behold, and even better you brought friends. Friends who held you up when no one else was there to do so." He shook his head hoping to clear the tears threatening to fall. "There aren't words to describe the joy of having you back in our lives. To Anastasia Rose Steele and the friends that looked after her when we couldn't. Kate and Emilia… you have shown yourselves to be selfless wonderful human beings. To family and friends." Carrick cheered. The room echoed his sentiments.

Ana chuckled when she exited the bathroom to find Christian in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. The few times she'd spent the night with him he never wore so much as boxers and yet he was covered up. If there was one thing she had learned in business was that men needed to be needed. It is an inherent desire in them to feel needed.

 _There was nothing like watching Kate tell a man she needed him for something, the more desperate she sounded the quicker they came running. Of course, most thought it would end in sex little realizing Kate had no interest in men not when there was always a willing female body around._

"Christian." She got under the sheets naked as the day she was born.

"What." He grumbled with his back to her.

"I was hoping you could help me." Her voice was barely above a whisper. He couldn't help himself he turned around to face her and came face to face with her breast with nipples hard begging to be feasted on. He tried to suppress the groan that left but failed miserably. "I'm sorry about earlier, but please don't punish me." He knew he was been played, but he was past caring. "I really need you… I'm so wet." She took his hand putting his fingers between her legs. The minute they brushed against her clit. She let out a sound that broke the last of his resolve.

He kept his fingers between her legs gently rubbing her clit. Ana threw her head back enjoying the feel of his fingers. He pulled his pajama bottoms down and lifted her onto his erect cock. She leaned down and took his mouth in a slow passionate kiss that belied what was going on below the waist. Christian was thrusting up into her while she came down hard on his erection over and over again. "Fuck… you always knew how to get what you wanted." He grunted rolling them over onto her back. She didn't respond because he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth, possessing her mouth just as he did her body.

"Harder… fuck me… oh yes, just like that." She cried. Who was he to deny her, with a grunt he had her pinned on the bed slamming into her at an almost punishing pace. It wasn't long before she started shaking beneath him cuming gloriously.

With a grunt, he emptied himself into her before rolling over onto his side.

She started giggling uncontrollably as she looked at him. "I really need you." She mocked her own voice. "You men are such suckers." She moved to get off the bed only to find herself face down with Christian against her back kicking her legs open pushing his semi erect cock into her slowly.

"Apparently, I didn't fuck you hard enough." She moaned in response. God, he loved playing these little games with her.

* * *

The two noticed they were the last to show for breakfast. "Good morning people." Christian greeted cheerfully.

"I really doubt you'll see it that way in a second," Elliot grumbled shoving an iPad towards Christian.

 **'Did Christian Grey really get a twelve-year-old girl pregnant then force her to have an abortion?'**

He turned the iPad towards Ana who chuckled at the article on the Seattle Nooz website. "Brilliant absolutely brilliant." She said with a laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late on a Monday afternoon, and the GEH main conference room was packed to the rafters with the press waiting for Christian Grey. Christian was in his office with Ana, his family, Kate and Emilia watching the room from the monitor in Christian's office. He was not going out there to talk to them, he had something far better than his denial of Carla's story.

The conference room fell into complete silence when the monitor came on displaying Christian sat in his office, seconds later Carla walks in with a smug smile.

" _You should have seen me when I came here last Tuesday then all this could have been avoided." She said smugly taking a seat without been offered. "All I wanted was just a couple of million, and I would have been out of your life, but no you had to be the asshole you've always been forcing my hand."_

" _You mean you lying to some tabloid newspaper about my getting a twelve-year-old girl pregnant. Honestly, how did you even manage that… yeah, the Nooz isn't exactly the most reputable outfit out there, but even they wouldn't be so careless as to print that shit without some sort of proof." He asked seating back in his seat._

" _Oh come on Christian, you know a girl can't reveal her secrets." She said with a laugh._

" _Is this because of what I revealed to Stephen."_ You could hear a pin drop in the conference room.

" _You mean coming back after ten years and getting my husband to divorce me leaving me with nothing over a little white lie." She grumbled. "Yeah, if you had left me alone I wouldn't have come after you. I lost everything because of you. I hope this scandal costs you a fair bit if not everything." She sneered._

" _Tell me something Carla, when you walked in today what did you see?" she appeared perplexed by the question. "Did you see people frantically running around trying to save my company? Do I look like a guy on the verge of ruination? No." He said with a chuckle. "Do you know why? It's because I have the one thing you didn't take into account." Right there and then Ana walked into the office and levels a beaming smile at Christian._

" _Hello Carla, still lying and manipulating for money I see." Her voice was deceptively calm._

" _A… A… Anas…" Carla swallowed what felt like a golf ball._

" _Is that all you have to say? After a decade you come back and feed a pack of lies to a questionable publication trying to ruin my boyfriend's livelihood, and that's all you have to say to me."_

" _It was…" Ana didn't let her finish._

" _Did you really think you could get away with this? I mean honestly, what possessed you to come here and try this. I find it hard to believe you have nothing, after all, you got fifty thousand dollars a month from Ray's estate for almost four years, none of which was spent on me so where is all that money?" Carla was speechless as she went through the implications of her lies. Yes, Christian did get Ana pregnant, and yes she was underage but not as young as Carla made her out to be. All Christian had to do was call a press conference with Ana by his side, and she was toast. Even if she produced the original paperwork with Ana's real age no one would believe her. She had lied once already she could be lying again as far as everyone would be concerned._

" _God, you lost me over money, lost Stephen over lies and money, and now you might just end up losing your freedom over money because I'm sure the Nooz would want the money they paid you for selling that pack of lies back."_

" _We both know I might have e…" again Ana didn't let her finish._

" _I find it hard to believe that you brought me into this world. What happened to you? You went from a mother to a woman I don't recognize all over money. For months Christian and the Grey's questioned me about you. About your behavior and I continually made excuses for you, blamed it on sorrow when it was because Ray left me his estate and you hated me for it. You hated your own daughter because she has money you wanted… money I would have gladly handed over to you. All I ever wanted was enough money to afford a college education. I made my own money, by the time I got Ray's money I was a billionaire in my own right." Carla did little to hide her shock._

" _Christian." He looked up at her with a beaming smile. "How old are you?" She asked with a smile of her own._

" _I just turned twenty-eight."_

" _And I am twenty-five." Ana turned her attention on Carla. "So how exactly did you get me pregnant at twelve and force me to have an abortion ten years ago?" Ana asked._

" _I couldn't have… ten years ago you were fifteen years of age" His attention was also on Carla. "It. Is. Mathematically. Impossible."_

" _It doesn't…" Carla finally found her voice only to be shut down again._

" _I should also add I will be suing you for the money you got while as I was in your care because unlike you, I can prove you used none on me." Ana sneered._

" _You can't be serious," Carla said with a laugh. The billionaire was going to sue for a few million she knew she didn't have._

" _We will see how serious I am when you get served," Ana said nonchalantly just as security made an appearance._

" _Good riddance," Christian said loud enough for Carla to hear._

Almost every head turned to the journalist from the Seattle Nooz who sat front and center shrinking in his seat. He now knew the publications days were numbered. Christian Grey was going to sue their asses to a tune they wouldn't be able to pay if they lived ten lifetimes. "You are screwed." The journalist from a New York paper murmured as the GEH press officer walked out. "I think it's safe to say you have your answers and know the truth. Mr. Grey didn't get anyone pregnant, he and Miss Steele were childhood friends who got separated by greed. Do your own research, and you will have your answers. We will provide you with a copy of the video for your use." She said and turned to leave the room ignoring the questions shouted at her.

* * *

"That was very smart of you, instead of going out there and giving a statement denying Carla's claims with Ana you had Carla do it for you. It's genius. I mean who will question it when the source herself says she lied. Even with Ana by your side, there would have been a few skeptics, but this… this just shuts everyone up." Elliot murmured slapping Christian on the back.

"And the video was in one continuous take with no cuts… can't be accused of editing to suit you." Emilia added.

"This was all Ana's idea," Christian said proudly.

"As much as I loathe Carla, I also know how she thinks. I knew we had to force her into selling the story and then invite her to GEH, but she made it so much easier by lying about my age. I also knew there was no way she will admit to forcing me to have the abortion because it makes her look like a monster when I had support from everyone else." Ana said with a smile. "It only works if Christian is the monster in this story. She had one card to play, and she played it. Unfortunately for her, we have a full deck to play with." Ana said gleefully.

"I also noticed you didn't let her finish a sentence. You didn't want her to reveal that although she lied it wasn't a complete lie." Grace said in awe.

"Yeah, we weren't worried about any paperwork she might have had, Dr. Garcon was merely going to say I was never his patient. But Carla made a copy with a changed date of birth, and we didn't have to involve him. I wonder how she sold the copy to the Nooz?" Ana said with a chuckle.

"Oh please, like the Nooz cares about shit like that." Mia scoffed.

"Well, it's safe to say their days are numbered. They should be receiving the lawsuit papers right about now." Carrick said with a smug smile.

* * *

Carla knew she shouldn't have gone to GEH when Christian sent the car, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't know what she expected to see, but Anastasia turning up wasn't it. Christian had found her, and she was doing well, she had made her own money.

The first thing Carla did after getting to the motel was look up Anastasia Steele. Over the years Carla had looked her up but found nothing under Rose Lambert, and now she knew why. The girl had picked a name she hated throwing Carla off the scent, a name Carla would never have guessed.

Anastasia was the CEO of The Steele Media Group, a very successful multimedia company. She did all that knowing she had almost half a billion dollars coming her way. Most people including herself would have done nothing just patiently waited for the money, but not Anastasia. Yes, Carla also found it hard to believe she had brought Anastasia into this world.

For hours she paced waiting for the press conference, waiting for her phone to start ringing. She had secured thousands of dollars from several news networks after the story broke. Unfortunately, most of them would only pay after they had done their due diligence. Most had sent her checks that she knew would be worthless pieces of paper the minute the press conference was over.

The shrill sound of her ringtone vibrated around the small room. She stared at it as it rang rooted to her spot unable to answer it. Fifteen minutes later she finally found the courage to listen to the message she knew has been left.

" _Ms. Wilkes, this Dean Smyth… the Grey family has hit us with a ten million dollar lawsuit. Yeah, you heard me right, ten fucking million dollars all because of you. Christian Grey showed a fucking video of you admitting you lied. Do you have any idea the number of jobs you just cost us with your little stunt? We want our money back every cent of it. Do not be all that surprised when you get served… why do we have to pay ten million, when you started this shit. You are not completely at fault, but most of it lies with you. You have ruined us… do you have any idea what this would do to us? Ten million dollars, even if he doesn't win, he will bury us with one fucking litigation proceeding after another. By the time it's over, we would be up to our eyeballs in attorney fees. You know something… you are a fucking bitch for what you did to your daughter."_

" _Christian showed a fucking video of you admitting you lied."_ Kept playing in Carla's head on a loop. She called her bank and transferred the money back to The Seattle Nooz. Ten minutes later the saw the video for herself on a news channel. For the rest of the night, that was all anybody could talk about. She had been dubbed a monster, a despicable human being, and a pathetic excuse for a mother. This had backfired in ways she couldn't possibly have imagined.

Unfortunately for Carla things got worse over the next couple of days. Her face was plastered over every publication. The Seattle Nooz released a lengthy apology letter on their website. Not that it would save them or her.

She had lied about so much, blaming the Greys for the abortion she forced on Anastasia. She knew she would not appear sympathetic if she admitted she was the one who forced Ana to have the abortion when the Grey's had been willing to take Ana and make sure the child was cared for. She had been so blinded by money she couldn't see past it to do the right thing by her daughter. You would have thought that realizing this she would have done away with her plans to blackmail Christian, but no she went ahead with it because in her warped mind he was responsible for Stephen divorcing her.

Her day got a whole lot worse when Stephen appeared on the early evening news supporting Anastasia and the Greys.

" _The only reason I'm talking to you is that… it might be the only opportunity I have to apologize to Rose."_

" _She goes by Ana Steele."_ The reporter can be heard saying off camera.

" _Right." Stephen looked genuinely distraught. "For ten years I never once thought to take five minutes and sit down with her and get her side of the story. If I had, I would have seen the holes in Carla's stories. Carla isn't capable of telling the truth, and I can attest to that first hand. That article is a pack of lies there isn't one word of truth in it. She hates her own daughter because she inherited her late father's estate. An estate Carla led me to believe was hers."_

" _What about this abortion."_ The reporter asks.

" _Please." Stephen scoffs. "Ro… Ana never had any abortion, the timeline doesn't add up. And if Carla thought the Greys had screwed her daughter over, funny how she never mentioned it when Christian Grey turned up."_

" _So Grey turned up here looking for Miss. Steele?"_

" _Oh yes, he thought she might still be living with us, but she didn't. She left right after high school… she was never home when she lived here. She spent all her time at the Randall's home. You know they never liked Carla that should have told me something. And they are a well-loved family in this community. I just want to tell Ana how sorry I am. I accepted your mother's word as truth and never questioned it when everything around me told me to. I hope someday I get the chance to tell you how sorry I am in person. I understand you are doing very well for yourself and I am so happy you and Mr. Grey found each other despite Carla's greed."_ Stephen walked away from the screen after his apology, as it was all he cared to say.

Carla stared at the screen hardly believing what she had just witnessed. The reporter kept droning on about something she could scarcely bring herself to pay attention to, but she did when Mr. and Mrs. Randall appeared on the screen.

" _Ana didn't know Carla's behavior was because of money until her senior year in high school. The day she found out she was inconsolable, so much so I had to sedate her."_ Mrs. Randall says.

" _The girl spent the weekend in bed refusing to eat, it was as though the little bit of hope she held on to regarding Carla had just been ripped from her. I think in the back of her mind she wanted to believe Carla's behavior was due to grief and not wanting to let Ana go considering she had lost her husband not so long ago. As a psychologist, I can tell you Carla's actions is indicative of a woman hellbent on eliminating Raymond Steele out of her and Ana's life. As far as Carla was concerned he had betrayed her, so she was going to do the one thing that meant everything to him. Strip Ana and herself of his name, move away from the town he grew up in, the house he so painstakingly worked on. Carla changing Ana's name was not out of grief it was out of spite. Worse, Ana had what she wanted, and she was going to make her life as miserable as possible."_ Mr. Randall says.

" _She couldn't do that if Miss. Steele had stayed with the Greys."_ The reporter surmises.

" _Precisely."_ Mr. Randall intones. _"I have come across some horrid people in my line of work, but that woman takes the cake."_

" _She was friends with your daughter, Emilia."_ The reporter asked.

Carla switched off the television and decided to pack up and get out of Seattle while the getting was good. She piled everything into her bag and threw it over her shoulder with a grunt. She opened the front door to find a well-dressed woman about to knock. "Carla May Wilkes." She asked.

"No," Carla grunted.

"I don't think you were lying." She said.

"Well, then you are an idiot," Carla said turning around to lock the door. If she had been looking at Elena Lincoln, she would have seen the utter disappointment on the woman's face. As far as Carla was concerned the woman standing there was more likely a reporter trying to get a scoop like so many others that had called her and flooded her email with requests. This one had just been clever enough to find her. "My plan was foolproof as I never thought he had found Anastasia, but I was wrong. Without her, it would have worked. It would have been Christian's word against mine. Ten years after I took Ana away he came out of nowhere and destroyed my marriage leaving me with nothing. I wanted him to pay, but instead, I am the one paying. I lied, hell I can show you the paperwork I designed on the computer as proof of the so called abortion." Carla said. She wasn't about to keep digging her grave it was deep enough.

"Right, I see," Elena said feeling somewhat dejected.

The Grey's residence was packed to the rafters, and Grace loved every minute of it. Friday night they had all congregated in front of the TV to watch Morton and the Randall's interviews. "Hey, mom." Christian strolled into the kitchen looking rather pleased with himself.

"You looked happy this morning." Grace teased.

"Just got word Carla hightailed out of town last night."

"Good riddance." Grace murmured as she mixed the pancake butter.

"Good morning." Carrick's hand was laden with every publication you could buy in Seattle. "This has to be my favorite." He said picking up a copy of The Journal.

'Mother of all lies.' Graced the cover of The Seattle Journal with a screen shot of Carla from Christian's office.

Morton's heartfelt apology had been unexpected. They had expected him to talk to the press because when he called Christian to tell him about the divorce, he had told Morton to grant it. Emilia's parents had been more than happy to do so when Emilia had asked. Of course, they were never going to turn Ana down when she'd asked for the favor. Giving an interview to one news organization meant every other one interested in the story was likely to come calling and Ana had hated to cause them such inconvenience. No one had any idea that the interview with Morton and Emilia's parents was by a news corporation Christian had shares in.

Ana watched as Christian piled his plate high with pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs. "Some things never change." She murmured earning a smile from him.

"Ana, care to tell me how my parents knew about the abortion before I even mentioned it?" Emilia asked none too pleased. Ana was in the middle of cutting a piece of pancake but immediately stuffed the lot into her mouth to avoid answering the question. "I should have known better," Emilia muttered staring at Ana with barely disguised annoyance.

"Some things indeed never change," Carrick said with a chuckle.

"Come on baby, your dad can talk a lion out of making him his next meal. I'm not the least surprised he got Ana to talk." Kate smiled at Ana who was still stuffing her face with food to avoid answering the question.

"Are you still filing the lawsuit against Carla?" Grace asked.

"Hell yes, if she ever comes back into town in the next few years she will be served, but I doubt she will ever show her face around here again," Christian grumbled.

"We do have more thing to deal with," Carrick said.

"The Lincoln women." Christian snarled. "I like Linc, but if he doesn't get those two out of our business, I will destroy the lot of them." Christian.

"I'll see what I can find about them." Emilia had a glint in her eye that Ana and Kate knew well.

"Why don't we invite them round for lunch tomorrow?" Mia said rubbing her hands together. For once Sunday lunch was going to be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, hello." Elena murmured finding Emilia and Kate in the Grey's living room.

"Hello, Elena." Grace greeted with a broad smile. "These lovely ladies are Ana's business partners..." Elena paid little attention to the introduction of Kate and Emilia instead paying attention to Christian, Carrick, and Linc as they talked away from everyone else. Linc looked furious about whatever they were discussing. Something about the three men's demeanor made Elena uncomfortable. That feeling became more prevalent when Linc paid little attention to her as they sat around the table for lunch.

"How did you girls get started?" Linc asked with genuine interest.

"We wrote a business proposal for class, and our professor thought with a little work it would actually be viable. That weekend we found ourselves actually contemplating going into business when a friend mentioned the local radio station was closing unless it received some much-needed cash injection. Next thing you know we owned a radio station, and it grew from there." Kate said with a shrug.

"What you girls have built is nothing short of brilliant," Linc said as the Greys looked on proudly.

"Do you boys want to see what we can reel in later tonight?" Carrick asked as he stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Sorry dad, Ana and I have plans tonight," Christian said. "But I'm sure after Elliot's mammoth catch he'd be more than happy to join you hoping mother luck will strike again," Christian added.

"Yeah, it's the only kind of luck he will strike." Mia teased earning a glare from Elliot.

"So where are you and Ana going?" April asked, and Mia's smile grew wider because she knew April had just opened the door to the dressing down she'd been waiting for since they walked in.

"I'm surprised you asked or has Hyde promised to get you your job back if you go back to telling him all about my movement." April's fork stopped midway to her mouth as she stared at Christian with a look he couldn't decipher.

"Erm… I haven't told Hyde anything, and if he did he's only trying to…" She didn't finish her sentence as Christian hit a button on his phone.

" _So what is rich boy doing this weekend?"_ Hyde asked.

" _Why are you so interested in Christian's movement?"_ April asked with a chuckle.

" _I'm not… I'm just making conversation."_

" _Don't bullshit a bullshitter."_

" _Okay, so Grey has some kind of hold over the media."_

" _Really,"_ April said sarcastically.

" _The paparazzi don't follow him anymore, and Seattle Times the only newspaper that used to keep tabs on him stopped as well. I swear the man is up to something and has either bought enough shares in most of the media companies in the Pacific Northwest or… I really don't know. All I know is he is up to something, and he is desperate to hide it. I figured if I could find out what it is I could make enough money to start my own publishing house or buy this place. I swear this place is about to go under if Roach doesn't pull his head out of his ass. Think what it would mean for you if you knew whatever Grey wanted to keep secret."_

" _Nice theory, but you plan to blackmail Christian with whatever secret it is you find so how exactly can I profit without him knowing I'm in league with you?"_ April asked, and Ana had to admit the girl wasn't as stupid as she thought.

" _What do you want then?"_ Hyde asked desperation seeping into his voice.

" _A promotion and a guaranteed position as editor when you buy this place."_

" _Deal."_ This time there was a triumphant lilt to his voice.

"So tell me again what Hyde was trying to do?" Christian growled. "Hyde recorded every conversation you two ever had in case you ever decided to stop feeding him information. Turns out a bullshitter could thoroughly be bullshitted. I considered you a friend, turns out our friendship was just a way for you to get a position you couldn't hold if it were breastfed to you. I reject your advances, so you decided to sell my whereabouts to that lowlife. Let me tell you all about Hyde. He and I spent a month or so in foster care, he tried to get my family to adopt him instead of me. He, just like you was too stupid to see what was right in front of his eyes. My adoption was already in the works before I went to live with the Colliers, but Hyde walks around like I stole his life. As If GEH was handed to me because I was adopted. I would have had more respect for you if you had fucked your way to the top."

"I don't have to sit here and put up with insults," April growled indignantly.

"SIT BACK DOWN." Linc's outburst took everyone by surprise

"Linc…" Elena started.

"Woman shut the fuck up." He snarled.

"No, she can go and tell Hyde I know all about him and his schemes. Tell him I know everything there is to know about him." Christian said barely paying any attention to April's tears. "As annoying as you could be, I always considered you a friend and the most of that time you were selling my family and me out for a job. Is it that much of a crime to want my privacy as a private citizen. I haven't got any secrets… not that it matters. I can tell you my secrets are not what Hyde is after and you would have seen his true colors the day you refused to cooperate. Do you want to know why I kept the media off my back? I didn't want Ana to see a picture or article about you and me when there was no you and I as your mother sold to the tabloids. If you have any sense of self-preservation at all, you will stay away from my family and me." April shot her mother a glare before she stormed out. Elena attempted to follow her only to find Linc's hand on her shoulder.

"August, make sure your sister gets home and stays there. Take her phone away from her. And August… If I find out you played any part in this… God help you." Linc threatened. He was at his wit's end when it came to his family.

"What were you doing at the Nites Inn Motel on Friday night?" Linc asked his anger clear for all to see.

"I went to see her mother." She said pointing to Ana knowing there was no point in lying. Sitting at the Grey's table, she now knew Christian would have had Carla followed.

"Even after I told you to leave it alone." Linc was barely holding on to his ability to be reasonable. "After I told you what was at stake if you carried on with your fruitless pursuit. After you saw the news all week and saw just how much that woman lied to everybody just for money and you still defied me."

"That is because she didn't lie." She was determined to prove she was right.

"Okay, so let's say Carla didn't completely lie," Christian said. Elena looked at her husband with a smuggest of smug smiles. "Thing is where does knowing this get you Mrs. Lincoln," Christian asked rather calmly. "You can't threaten to go to the press… with what proof. You can't blackmail me because of the first reason. In fact, you can't do a damn thing with this information. Anybody you tell will be too scared after what happened to Carla to even repeat it. There is no proof out there to be found." Christian sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. Because of the time you spent in this house you picked up a few hints and put two and two together and with Carla coming out of the woodwork came up with the right number. No body else can do that because they don't have the access you have. See, the point I'm trying to make is, this is one secret that will stay a secret despite you knowing." Elena found it hard to contemplate her level of stupidity. How she missed the points Christian just made surprised her. What could she do with the knowledge that Christian got Ana pregnant at fifteen? What did knowing that information get her? In the end, April had dug a grave so deep nothing could save her.

"The funny thing is… I could with an email destroy you and your children. The shit I have on you will make this community shudder. Mrs. Lincoln, stay out of my business and the information I have on you will stay with me." Elena looked at Linc with some trepidation.

"Feel free to follow your daughter out," Carrick said rather calmly.

Elena Lincoln walked out of the Grey's home without a backward glance. She knew the information Christian had and she also now knew her marriage was over. She stood by the car as Linc made his way out and towards the car without a word to her. The drive home was uncomfortable as it could get, a ten-minute drive that felt like ten hours. Her thoughts were solely on whether Linc knew or not.

"I'm going for a drive to clear my head when I come back I want to you and them out of my house. You will soon be receiving the divorce papers, fight me on it and I will take every cent you have and every cent I gave them." He took a deep breath and stared at her with such contempt." Considering everything I have ever done for them was not required of me you should be grateful I'm not stripping them of their trust fund. I don't care what you tell them, but if I ever see them again or you again I will take it all. Go find their father and let them be a burden on him. Strangely, I'm not at all surprised they aren't mine, God knows they are too stupid to be. Then again I wasn't smart enough to figure out they weren't mine." She had barely shut the car door when he sped off to parts unknown. She was going to have to make the best of things as her current predicament was of her own doing.

* * *

Hyde damn near threw his phone across his office for several days now all his calls to April had gone straight to her voicemail. His mind wondered to Ana Steele, his boss, the reason he no longer had the tool to force April's hand. Without the recordings, he had nothing to hold over her head, nothing to force her into answering his phone calls. His train of thought faulted at the sight of the man that had stolen his life. "Are you lost?" He sneered.

"No, Jack, I'm in the right place," Christian said shutting the door behind him. "Remember when you used to shove me out of the way every time the Grey's came to visit." The question was unexpected, and therefore Jack had no time to hide his shock, but he quickly recovered.

"I would have been the better option for them." He said with a smirk as though he was in Christian's position.

"And yet they didn't see it that way," Christian said with a smirk of his own. "Turns out… you scared them. Something about you felt off to them. See, all that shoving me out of the way and trying to monopolize their time with me put them off you. They thought adopting you would have put the rest of us in danger. You shot yourself in the foot." Jack clenched his jaw in anger. As much as he wanted to believe Christian was lying, over the years the thought that he had ruined his chances with the Grey's himself had occurred to him, but it was easier to blame Christian fucking Grey than himself.

"What do you want? Did you come here to rub it in my face now that you remember who I am?" He made no effort to hide his anger.

"No, I came to give you something." With a smile, Christian pushed a pen drive towards Jack.

Curiosity got the better of him, so he picked up the drive and plucked it into his laptop. The moment he saw the file names he knew what it was. Ana Steele had not wiped the servers after all. "I see," Jack muttered.

"Oh, I don't think you do," Christian growled his calm demeanor a thing of the past. "There is something wrong with you and you know it. My parents knew it from the minute they laid eyes on you. You know just how disruptive you are to everyone around you so you went to great lengths to protect the mother that finally got clean and came back for you and the brother she subsequently gave you and even your stepdad. You don't care who you hurt in your pursuit to get me, but them… you can't see hurt. You seem to have some semblance of a conscience so I can't call you are a psychopath. If I were a betting man, I'd bet my fortune and say a sociopath."

"I have to give it to you, you clearly did a better job of learning about me than I have about you. You are right about my brother, not my mother or stepfather… they are just a byproduct of my protective nature in regards to my brother. He loves his parents immensely and protecting him means protecting them. So what is it... leave you alone and you will not go after them." Jack said with a humorless chuckle.

"Far from it… I came to tell you your brother works for me, he lives in an apartment I own and I also happen to own the apartment your parents live in. I own the car your brother drives. His fiancée works for me, I own her apartment, her car, and I provide them with health insurance thanks to their jobs. In fact, Jackie boy everything that makes your brother, parents and his fiancée comfortable in life I own. If I so wish they'd all be homeless and jobless by the end of the day."

"You want me to beg." Jack sneered.

"We are getting warm," Christian replied sardonically.

Jack was eleven when his mother went to the state and fought for him. By his thirteenth birthday, his mother was married, and he had a little brother. He'd sworn the day Clive was born he would do everything in his power to make sure he never went through want he did. Over the years he'd began to hate making that promise because he knew at some point in his life his brother would be used against him.

Today he had been proved right, and by the one man he had sworn to destroy. As he walked out of Raymond Carpenter Publishing house, he wondered if he could watch Clive suffer just to get back at Christian Grey. Yes, he was a sociopath, but he was an intelligent one. Therefore, he knew even if he could watch Clive suffer he would not beat Grey. He slammed his car door shut and at that moment decided he was done with Seattle, after all, he no longer had a job, and he doubted he would ever find one in Washington or the surrounding states.

* * *

Christian inspected his surroundings for the third time just as the elevator announced Ana's arrival. From the minute she boldly walked into Grey House under the pretense of having an appointment, they hadn't spent all that much time together. "Dinner can wait," Christian growled at the sight of Ana in a tight fitting blue dress that left very little to the imagination. It was cut low showing a hell of a lot cleavage and ended mid thigh. "You have every intention of making me suffer." He moaned as he held her close to him taking in her unique scent. "You smell divine."

"Thank you." She purred pressing her body against his. "What have you got because I am starving, " Ana asked with a giggle. With a chuckle, Christian led her to his dining room. He felt a sense of pride when Ana gasped at the sight. "Christian." She uttered taking in the romantic view. The table for two covered in a white table cloth. White plates with gold trimming, a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket. The floors covered in rose petals. Roses of various colors around the room in a perfect circle. Large candles dotted around the room providing the only light.

What got to her the most was the fact that he'd remembered. She had seen the exact same setup in a magazine Mia was reading and had found herself envious of the couple in the photo-shoot despite knowing it wasn't real. The idea of it was what she wanted, to be able to be free with Christian and celebrate their love in such a setting. He had caught her fantasizing over the picture and had promised her it would be them one day and there it was.

"I keep my promises." His voice was barely above a whisper, but as he was so close to her ear, she didn't miss a word. Christian planted a kiss on her neck, and Ana involuntarily leaned into him.

"You remembered." She was on the verge of tears.

"Of course." He said leading her to her seat. The food became secondary to what the setup meant to the both of them.

"Do you plan on staying in Seattle or are you going back to England after you are done with the US setup?" It was a question that had been on his mind since she revealed she lived in London.

"No, the plan was I'd stay in the US while Kate went back, but that's changed as Kate wants to stay so as it stands we are looking for someone to run things in England."

"How is that going?" He asked with a beaming smile.

"Right now we have three candidates to choose from. Enough about business." She got up from her seat and onto his lap. Christian wrapped his hands around hers and inhaled her strawberry scented hair.

"I love you." He moaned his head still buried in her neck.

"I love you too." She replied with a satisfied sigh.

"I wake up some nights, and for a moment I think having you back has all been a dream." He admitted.

"I have those nights too," Ana said turning to look at him. "I didn't bring any change of clothes…"

"You are welcome to anything in my closet." He said quickly. The idea of having her in his penthouse for a week was too good to pass up. "Will you marry me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yes," Ana answered before he could make excuses or take them back.

Ana yelped when Christian stood up with her in his arms, without a word he carried her to his bedroom gently placed her on the bed. He pulled out a box got down on one knee and opened it. "Can't say I saw this coming." Ana murmured.

"I would have married you the minute I could if Carla hadn't intervened. You are the love of my life…"

"Christian… I already said yes." Ana said with a giggle.

"Yeah, but I want to do it properly. I had every intention of doing it in the dining room, but I forgot the ring and worse I just blurted out the question. I've had years of this running through my head, and when the moment came, I just made a mess of it." He rambled on much to her amusement.

"This is us…. we've never done things properly."

"You do have a point." With a chuckle, he slipped the round cut diamond set in a thick palladium band covered in small princess cut diamonds.

"Perfect," Ana mumbled.

"Really?" Christian question.

"Yes, really," Ana said softly.

* * *

Christian run his finger over the ring with a beaming smile on his face. He couldn't believe she'd said yes after such a short time back together. Their week together had been nothing short of perfection. They had yet to tell anyone about their engagement. He really was hoping Ana would say he was smooth about asking her, but apparently, she loved the way it happened and wasn't going to change or embellish a single second of it. If she loved it, who was he to question it.

"Good morning baby." He said as she opened her eyes.

"Good…" She shot off the bed and bolted for the bathroom emptying the little in her stomach. She'd felt tired and nauseous since the day before, she all of a sudden remembered this feeling all too well. "You have got to be kidding me."

AN: Sorry for the delay, but real life is rather hectic after a holiday. Next chapter is the epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing. CJ.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPILOGUE**

"Ana," Christian's voice shook with worry.

"I'm alright." She mumbled grabbing a toothbrush and paste. Christian stood patiently waiting for her to be done.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked with apprehension clearly etched on his features.

"Mean by what?" Ana asked taking a deep breath.

"When you said 'You have got to be kidding me.' Were you sick before?"

"Yes, ten years ago… it took three days of that before I called you thinking I had food poison." She stated nonchalantly.

Christian's look said it all, he believed just as she did that she was pregnant. "Ana… are you saying what I think you are saying."

"Yes, I may be pregnant…" the smile that broke out on Christian's face had her praying she was indeed pregnant. "But… before we get our hopes up, we should make a trip to the pharmacy." She added. Christian nodded finding it impossible to wipe the smile off his face. "Stop smiling." She chastised.

"I will when you do." He retorted.

"I'm trying, but I'm finding it hard not to. I really want to be pregnant." She added her voice shaking. She found herself in Christian's arms in no time.

"There is a 24hour pharmacy not far from here. I will be back before you know it." He mumbled letting her go.

"Won't you be recognized?"

Christian sighed knowing her question was valid. He would be recognized and more than likely end up on some gossip site in a couple of hours. "I will send Taylor. He'd insist on following me anyway so…" His voice tailed off.

"Makes sense." She mumbled wrapping her arms firmly around his neck.

"Angel… you are going to have to release me in order for me to text Jason." Christian said with a chuckle.

"Just a little longer." She muttered into his neck. "If I'm… not…"

"Then I'm knocking you up." He finished with a chuckle. "It won't be necessary… you are pregnant." His conviction had her head snapping back to look at him. "You and I have spent every waking minute together this week. You ate the same food and drunk the same beverages I did… I don't see any reason for you to be throwing up other than morning sickness. If it were food poisoning my head would also be in the toilet bowl, but I will text Jason to get a few test kits."

* * *

Despite Christian's believe Ana was pregnant it didn't stop Christian pacing as the seconds ticked down on his phone. It was the longest three minutes of his life waiting for the test to either tell him Ana was pregnant or not. He had to admit Taylor got a good one, it was simplicity at its best, it either said pregnant or not pregnant. The squeal that tore out of Ana's throat brought his inner ranting to an abrupt end. He looked up to find her jumping up and down in sheer happiness. He turned just in time to catch her as she threw herself into his arms. "We are having a baby." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I figured when your squeal busted an eardrum." He teased sounding choked up. "I am going to find the best damn gynecologist in Seattle and book us an appointment." He added leaning in for a kiss, Ana moaned allowing his tongue to invade her mouth. Christian pushed her against the shower glass and studiously worked his way down her body kissing every inch of available skin.

"Ah." She moaned when his fingers brushed over her clit, his finger slid into her warm pussy and slowly pumping in and out of her making sure to rub her sweet spot while his thumb circled her clit. Christian bent over taking her nipple into his mouth and his free hand teasing the other nipple.

Ana knew she might not be standing when her orgasm came. "Christi…" was all she managed before her orgasm rendered her speeches as her body quaked with pleasure. Having no intention of letting her juices go to waste Christian quickly got down on his knees his mouth attacking her pussy. His mouth and tongue manipulated her clit keeping Ana on the edge for so long she lost the ability to remain on her feet when she finally came for the second time.

Christian carried her into the bedroom and onto the bed. Ana groaned when Christians lips were back on hers, she could taste herself on his lips. He spread her legs and slowly sunk his length into her. His strokes were long and hit the spot with every thrust rendering Ana delirious with pleasure. "You feel… so… good." Ana mewled as Christian thrust harder and faster. "Yes, right there… right there…" she chanted every time he slammed in and out of her.

"I can't hold on," Christian said through gritted teeth.

"Just a little… oh, longer." She shattered beneath him the minute the words left her mouth.

"Oooh fuck." Christian roared emptying himself into her. "God, I love you." He moaned kissing her stomach.

"I love you too," Ana mumbled.

"Uh," Christian responded. "Oh, I was talking to the baby." He said with a sheepish look that Ana knew was false. "Yeah, but I love you too." He added earning an elbow to the ribs.

"Ouch, that actually hurt." He mumbles snuggling closer to her. "When do we tell everyone about our engagement and the little bundle of joy?" He asked kissing her shoulder.

"The engagement… I suppose the minute someone spots the ring at lunch today. I want to wait… I believe you only tell people after the first trimester when the pregnancy is safer."

"I'm good with whatever you want." Christian moaned pushing his erection into her ass.

"Don't get any ideas I want breakfast." Ana got out bed and sauntered into the bathroom leaving Christian and his erection on the bed.

* * *

Grace was at the front door as usual much to Christian's amusement. He never understood why his mother did that, but he never asked. "Hello, dear boy…" She eyed Ana's ring and found herself lost for words. She looked back up them tears swimming in her eyes.

"Mom, don't start… this is a happy occasion." Christian chastised.

"These are happy tears." She said with a giggle.

"Grace, let them in." Carrick teased as he made his way down the stairs. He hugged Ana and Christian, and as expected he didn't notice the ring. They made their way to the living room to find the usual people there. Emilia and Kate had become a part of the family, and both welcomed it. Emilia's family were some hours away, and Kate's was fractured at the moment, so spending time with the Greys was very welcome.

"Boss, you are alive." Emilia teased.

"Oh. My. God… you two are engaged." Surprisingly that was Elliot. As expected all hell broke loose as everyone congratulated the pair in jubilant fashion. Carrick brought out the champagne to toast the pair. Ana took a glass and shot a surreptitious look at Christian.

"To Christian and Ana on your engagement. A day we could scarcely believe would ever happen… and yet here it is. Ana, the joy you continue to bring into our lives. To Ana and Christian." Carrick toasted.

"To Ana and Christian." Was loudly and proudly echoed.

Ana let the champagne touch her lips as Christian took a big gulp. Amid the joy and celebration, the two swapped glasses and Christian took another big drink.

After dinner, the two walked hand in hand to the small plaque that was built under the oak tree on the far side of the Grey's backyard. Christian knelt down and brushed away the small leaves and twigs. The marble plague simply read 'Baby Grey.'

"Hey, buddy… we thought you should be the first to know. You are going to have a little brother or sister in about eight months or so. We know you would have been a great older sibling had you been given a chance. We love you, and you will always be in our hearts." Christian managed to force the words past the sadness that was threatening to cripple him. Ana wrapped her hands around him, and the two stayed there for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Ana runs her hands over her dress again as she stepped out of the car. "Relax baby, no one can tell," Christian mumbled with a smile plastered on his face.

"You keep smiling like that, and we will be telling everybody before we are ready to," Ana grumbled doing a much better job of keeping a straight face.

"I'm trying." He mumbles planting a kiss on her neck.

They walked with photographer's clamoring for their attention and headed straight inside the venue without stopping. "Christian, Ana," Grace called sauntering over to them before either had the chance to admire the decorated ballroom at the Four Seasons. "I should warn you Elena, and her kids are here," Grace grumbled.

"We are aware." Christian groaned. "Believe me, if they know what is good for them they will stay well clear of us," Christian added.

"Don't you two look… happy." Grace said eyeing them. "Anything you like to share."

"Ana moved into Escala while we look for somewhere more… homey." Christian chuckled.

"I thought you had a house in Mercer." Grace enquired.

"I do, but I realized I wanted a new start, so I sold it to Kate," Ana said with a shrug.

"I see." Grace murmured her attention focused on Elena who just walked into the ballroom.

"I can't believe I got dragged to this shit." August groaned as he walked into the ballroom.

"We have a reputation to salvage," Elena said glaring at him.

"We? You mean you and April, you two were stupid enough to cross the Greys, and somehow I'm included. I don't think so. You messed up so bad dad is divorcing you and worse I can't get him to answer my calls." August groaned.

Elena had yet to tell her kids why Linc really was divorcing her, she feared the minute they found out the truth they would most likely abandon her.

"Shit, the Grey's are here," April muttered under her breath. Happy to see Christian considering he wasn't a big fan of such events it was more than likely he would have missed it. She had tried tirelessly to no avail to get Christian's attention. She wanted to apologize for agreeing to help Jack keep track of his whereabouts.

Christian had shut her out of his life completely, and it hurts despite knowing her lack of relationship with him was entirely her fault. In a moment of bravery as far as Elena was concerned or sheer stupidity as far as August was concerned April started making her way towards Christian. She faulted when she sported the ring on Ana's finger, but took a deep breath and kept making her way towards Christian who had her back to her talking to a Senator.

Taylor shook his head at April's audacity before intercepting her. "Miss. Lin… actually what is your last name?" He asked with a smirk April didn't understand.

"Really? It's Lincoln, and you've known that for years." April bit back

"Yes, I did, but considering I just discovered that Michael Lincoln isn't your father I would have thought your mother would…" The look on her face stopped Taylor. "Shit… you didn't know. Why do you think Linc is divorcing your mother? He found out from Carrick that he wasn't your father." As much as April wanted to believe Taylor was lying, she knew deep down it was true. For over three months he had ignored all forms of communication from her and August, and finally, it made sense.

"Can I talk to Christian?" she asked despite the shattering information she just learned.

"Mr. Grey has made it clear he no longer wants any type of relationship with you. Make one more attempt to contact Mr. Grey, and you will be served with a restraining order." Taylor said gripping her forearm and leading her away.

"I can't believe you are throwing away years of friendship over one mistake," April said loudly enough for Christian to hear, but by his lack of reaction, April wasn't sure he did.

April looked furious as she walked back towards her mother and brother. "When were you going to tell us that dad was ignoring us because we weren't his kids."

"WHAT?" August's reaction turned several eyes on them.

"Not here," Elena said through gritted teeth.

"Then where because as far as I can see you weren't planning on telling us," April growled.

"No wonder he's been ignoring our calls. I should have known when he changed the locks on us as well." August said before storming off April fast on his heels. Elena looked up and realized her secret was out. As she walked out of the ballroom, she found herself wishing to go back to the day Linc told her to leave it alone because this time she would listen.

"There you go." Emilia offered Ana a glass of champagne. "Finally the bitch got the message," Emilia grumbled as she watched Taylor get April away from Christian. "Drink up." She said with a look Ana recognized.

"You know... don't you?" Ana asked with a chuckle.

"Yep. I saw the glass swap the day you announced your engagement. Then at dinner, Kate noticed you weren't drinking at all. Two weeks later Grace was all smiles turns out she knew as well. I think she told Carrick who I believe told Elliot."

"Wait a second, Elliot knew and he was able to keep his mouth shut," Ana said in disbelief.

"Hey, I can keep my mouth shut if I need to." Elliot protested with beaming smile. "Congratulations, I am so happy for you two." He gave Ana a hug. "I can't think of two people more deserving. Of course, you'd get knocked up out of wedlock." He added as expected.

"Since the cat's out of the bag I can stop drinking Ana's alcohol as well," Christian added as he joined Ana.

"Are far along are you?" Grace asked.

"Two and a half months we were going to tell you in a couple of weeks. In fact, we had this whole thing planned, but it's not necessary now." Ana giggled.

On the drive home, Christian held on to Ana's hand. "I almost gave up on you until Kate convinced me to try again. Words cannot begin to describe how happy I am after feeling as though I was half alive for so long." Ana murmured. "I love you."

"I know the feeling. There is nothing more satisfying than waking up in the morning to find you next to me. I love you too… more than you know."

AN: Thanks for reading and all the reviews.


End file.
